Sixteen
by ByunnaPark
Summary: Yixing yang merasa takut jika masa lalunya terulang kembali pada anaknya/EXO fanfic/GS/Sulay and others (END)
1. Chapter 1

**SIXTEEN**

Author: ByunniePark

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

Cast: Zhang Yixing, Kim Suho

Other Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Pair: Sulay and others

Disclaimer: ff ini milik saya, member EXO milik kita semua #plaaaak

Warning: OOC, GS, typo (dimana-mana)/ gaje berkali-kali lipat/drama benjeeet/gak mutu/ ngebosenin/ don't like, don't read.

Summary: Yixing yang merasa takut jika masa lalunya terulang kembali pada anaknya (halaah maksa bikin summary)

Huullaaa ... saya datang lagi bawa ff baru (ff yang satu aja belum kelar #tunjuk brosis #plaaaak)... oke ni ff ceritanya pasaran ya, sebenernya udah banyak banget cerita kayak gini, tapi entahlah saya pengen buat aja ...oke tanpa banyak pidato, langsung cuuus...

**Let's Start**

**Happy Reading**

_AUTHOR POV_

Pagi itu suasana ruang kelas 1-1 cukup gaduh, siswa siswi berlari kesana kemari, ada juga yang melakukan permainan-permainan konyol, mengingat saat ini sang guru tidak mengajar dikarenakan sekolah mengadakan rapat komite yang rutin dilaksanakan tiap bulan.

Saat semua siswa di kelas itu tengah sibuk dengan kegiatan gaduh mereka, tidak sama halnya dengan yeoja manis berdimple yang tengah duduk di pojok ruang kelas dengan pandangan yang menerawang ke luar jendela. Pandangan gadis itu terlihat kosong, bahkan dia pun jarang berkedip.

Zhang Yixing namanya, gadis blasteran China-Korea ini memang akhir-akhir ini sering melamun. Tepatnya dimulai sebulan yang lalu. Ia terus saja terbayang kejadian itu. Kejadian yang membuatnya kehilangan segalanya.

Tiba-tiba lamunannya terhenti kala mendapati seorang yeoja yang dengan kasar menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi sebelah Yixing. Reflek Yixing pun menoleh ke arah yeoja itu. Dan terlihatlah seorang yeoja imut dengan tampang kusutnya yang tidak lain adalah sahabatnya sekaligus teman sebangkunya, Byun Baekhyun.

"Baekkie-ah...waeyo?" tanya Yixing khawatir melihat tampang kusut Baekhyun. Tidak biasanya yeoja imut itu memasang tampang seperti itu, karena biasanya dia akan selalu tebar senyuman manisnya.

"..." namun tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun, gadis imut itu malah semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya! wae? Kau sedang bertengkar dengan namjachingumu?" tanya Yixing lagi.

Baekhyun pun menghela nafasnya,"ani... "

"lalu kenapa tampangmu kusut begitu, eum?"

"kau tau, ternyata eomma ku baru saja melahirkan di Thailand" jawab Baekhyun.

Mata Yixing langsung membulat, "MWO?"

"kau kaget kan? Sama aku juga kaget" jawab Baekhyun dengan dengusan kesalnya.

"ta-tapi kapan eomma mu hamil?" tanya Yixing tak percaya. Memang Yixing mengetahui kalau orang tua sahabatnya itu sudah lama berada di Thailand hampir 2 tahun, tapi selama ini ia tidak mendengar kabar kalau eomma Baekhyun hamil.

"ternyata eomma selama ini merahasiakan kehamilannya padaku, alasannya ingin memberiku kejutan saat adikku lahir, tapi ini bukan kejutan menyenangkan Xing, ini bencana huwaaaa" jelas Baekhyun yang semakin histeris sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di atas meja.

"hey kenapa malah sedih? Bukannya kau senang punya adik baru, jadi kau tidak sendiri lagi"

Seketika itu Baekhyun menatap Yixing tajam,"jelas saja aku sedih, selain gagal jadi anak tunggal, aku juga malu, umurku sudah 16tahun Xing, jarak yang tidak normal untuk kakak-adik huwaaa apa kata orang-orang nanti"

"kenapa tiba-tiba kau memikirkan perkataan orang, bukannya biasanya kau sangat cuek dengan perkataan orang lain?"

"tapi kan tetap saja aku malu Xing" kata Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"sudah-sudah kau tidak perlu malu, usia kan tidak jadi masalah, tetangga ku saja ada yang berjarak 20tahun dari adiknya...kau harusnya bersyukur Baekkie, adikmu itu anugerah dari Tuhan, jadi sayangi dia ne" kata Yixing mencoba menasihati Baekhyun.

"ne, arraseo...haaah aku tak menyangka jadi kakak di usia 16tahun"

DEG

Entah kenapa ada rasa cemas dan takut yang tengah melanda perasaannya saat ini. Ia menyadari, usianya baru 16tahun...usia yang masih sangat muda.

"gwenchana Baekkie, adik mu pasti sangat lucu dan imut seperti kakaknya" kata Yixing sambil mencubit pipi Baekhyun gemas.

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun pun menyunggingkan senyum manisnya.

"ne Xingie...gomawo"

"cheonma...oh iya adikmu namja atau yeoja"

"namja"

"namanya?"

"Byun Sehun"

Yixing pun hanya manggut-manggut,"Chanyeol oppa sudah kau beri tau?"

"tentu saja, dia orang pertama yang ku beri tau"

"huuu... dasar, sekarang aku jadi no 2 eoh?" ucap Yixing sambil mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun.

"ani...kau tetap jadi yang pertama Zhang Yixing tapi di tempat yang berbeda hehe" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum malu-malu.

"arraseo"

"eumm...chakkaman, kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali Xing? Kau sakit?"

"a-ani...gwenchana, mungkin karena aku belum sarapan saja"

"ck, kau ini, sudah ku bilang kan kau itu harus banyak makan, akhir-akhir ini kuperhatikan badanmu tambah kurus saja, sekarang ayo kita ke kantin" ajak Baekhyun sambil menarik tangan Yixing untuk bangkit dari duduknya.

"tidak usah Baekkie, na_"

"tidak ada penolakan Zhang Yixing" ucap Baekhyun memotong penolakan Yixing.

Yixing pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan pasrah ketika Baekhyun menariknya ke kantin.

**16~16**

Tidak terasa bell pulang yang ditunggu-tunggu pun berbunyi. Para siswa segera membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan di meja. Begitu pula dengan Yixing dan Baekhyun.

"kajja Xing" ajak Baekhyun mengajak Yixing pulang.

Yixing hanya mengangguk lemah dan mulai beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Namun belum sempat melangkah, ia merasakan kepalanya berputar-putar dan hampir saja ambruk jika tidak ditahan oleh Baekhyun.

"Yixing gwenchanna?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"gwenchana Baekkie, aku hanya sedikit pusing, aku ingin cepat pulang, kajja"

"ne kau harus segera istirahat, sepertinya keadaan mu tidak baik hari ini"

Mereka pun melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju halte, namun belum sepat mencapai halte, kepala Yixing berdenyut lagi dan lebih parah dari sebelumnya, pandangannya pun semakin kabur. Tubuh yeoja itu pun ambruk seketika di halaman sekolah. Baekhyun yang mengetahui Yixing pingsan pun terlihat sangat panik.

"astaga Yixing, bangun Xing, aish jangan bercanda, Zhang Yixing bangun" berkali-kali Baekhyun mencoba membangunkan Yixing, tapi percumah, yeoja berdimpel itu tidak juga bangun. Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun meminta pertolongan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya untuk mengangkat tubuh Yixing ke dalam taxi.

Saat di dalam taxi Baekhyun meletakkan kepala Yixing di pangkuannya dengan masih menepuk-nepuk pipi yeoja itu agar terbangun. Tapi hasilnya tetap sama, Yixing masih tetap memejamkan matanya, terlihat wajahnya sangat pucat sekarang.

Baekhyun pun menghela nafasnya, tangannya tergerak meraih ponselnya di saku seragamnya dan cepat-cepat ia menghubungi seseorang.

"yeobseo, oppa"

"_ne chagi, ada apa?"_

"oppa cepat susul aku di Seoul Hospital ne!"

"_mwo? Kau kenapa chagi? Kau sakit?"_ tanya khawatir seseorang di seberang telepon yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol.

"ani, tadi saat pulang sekolah Yixing tiba-tiba pingsan, saat ini aku dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit, kau cepat menyusul ne? ...oh iya beri tau Suho oppa juga ne"

"_ne arraseo, tunggu sebentar, aku segera kesana"_

"ne, gomawo chagi, hati-hati"

Dan sambungan telepon pun terputus. Tidak lama kemudian mereka sampai di rumah sakit dan Yixing pun segera di bawa ke IGD untuk diperiksa.

**16~16**

Terdengar derap langkah di lorong rumah sakit yang berasal dari 2 orang namja, yang satu terlalu tinggi dan yang satu lagi tidak terlalu tinggi (#plaaaaak) yang tidak lain adalah Chanyeol dan Suho. Mereka terus saja melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit, mencari tempat Yixing dirawat. Dan tidak lama kemudian, dari kejauhan mata Chanyeol menemukan sosok Baekhyun yang tengah terduduk sambil menekuk lututnya di lantai rumah sakit dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya.

Segera saja dua namja itu menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Baekkie, gwenchana?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang berantakan sambil ikut berjongkok di depan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah mana Yixing?" tanya Suho tak kalah khawatir.

Mendengar suara yang familiar, Baekhyun pun mendongakkan wajahnya melihat ke arah sumber suara tersebut dengan matanya yang ternyata sudah di banjiri oleh cairan bening. Saat matanya beralih menatap Suho, wajahnya semakin memerah dengan menajamkan tatapannya. Segera saja ia bangkit dan...

PLAAAK

Yeoja itu langsung menampar Suho sangat keras sehingga tubuh Suho oleng ke samping. Chanyeol yang melihat perlakuan yeojachingunya pada Suho pun langsung membulatkan matanya, kaget.

"brengsek... kau apakan sahabat ku haaah... kau merusak masa depannya Kim Suho, bajingan kau, harusnya dulu aku tidak mengijinkan Yixing pacaran dengan namja brengsek seperti mu" ucap Baekhyun emosi dengan masih memukuli Suho.

"a-apa maksudmu Baekhyun-ah? Ada apa dengan Yixing" tanya Suho tidak mengerti sambil tangannya menahan pukulan dari Baekhyun.

"cih jangan pura-pura tidak tau brengsek, setelah apa yang sudah kau lakukan padanya, kau masih bertanya ada apa? Kau keterlaluan Kim Suho" ucap Baekhyun semakin emosi.

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi mencoba menghentikan pukulan Baekhyun dari Suho pun terlihat kewalahan karena yeojachingunya itu terus meronta untuk kembali memukul Suho.

"Baekkie hentikan, ini di rumah sakit tahan emosi mu dulu dan jelaskan pada kami sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol yang saat itu juga berhasil mendekap tubuh Baekhyun dan menjauhkannya dari Suho.

"hiks Yixing, oppa..." ucap Baekhyun sambil terisak dipelukan Chanyeol.

"sssstt uljima, katakan padaku ada apa dengan Yixing?" tanya Chanyeol sambil membelai lembut rambut Baekhyun.

"hiks Yixing..."

"...dia hamil"

**TBC/END**

Apa-apa an ini haaahhh...#ditimpukin pakek belatung

Oke berhubung saya lagi tergila-gila sama sulay, jadi saya buat fic ini...tapi kenapa malah genre nya kayak gini aaaarrrgh #plaaaak

Sekalian juga saya buat fic ini buat temen brosis di arsip saya, kesannya biar keren dikit gitu punya 2 koleksi fic masak dari dulu 1 mulu #apa ini abaikan #otak saya sengklek #plaaaak

Kelanjutannya terserah anda, kalo gak dilanjut jga gapapa siih hehehe #nyengir bareng monggu

See yaa...XOXO #gossip girl...


	2. Chapter 2

**SIXTEEN**

**Chapter 2**

Author: ByunniePark

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

Cast: Zhang Yixing, Kim Suho

Other Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Pair: Sulay and others

Disclaimer: ff ini milik saya, member EXO milik kita semua #plaaaak

Warning: OOC, GS, typo (dimana-mana)/ gaje berkali-kali lipat/drama benjeeet/ ngebosenin/ don't like, don't read.

Summary: Yixing yang merasa takut jika masa lalunya terulang kembali pada anaknya (halaah maksa bikin summary)

**Let's Start**

**Happy Reading**

_AUTHOR POV_

"hiks Yixing... "

"...dia hamil" mendengar itu mata Chanyeol semakin membulat, begitu juga dengan Suho yang tidak kalah kaget mendengarnya.

"dan pasti dia mengandung benih namja brengsek itu" ucap Baekhyun kembali sambil tangannya menunjuk Suho yang sekarang tengah mematung di tempat dan Chanyeol pun beralih menatap Suho tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa namja yang sudah ia anggap sebagai hyungnya sendiri itu telah menghamili seseorang, bahkan usianya sekarang belum genap 18 tahun.

"kau yakin Baekkie?"

"ne, kata dokter usia kandungannya sudah sekitar 2 minggu"

"lalu dimana Yixing sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"hiks masih di dalam, setelah sadar dan mengetahui kehamilannya, dia shock dan pingsan lagi, hiks eottokkae oppa?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menunjuk ruangan yang ada disampingnya.

"sssttt kau tenang dulu ne" tenang Chanyeol pada Baekhyun lalu matanya beralih menatap Suho yang sedari tadi masih mematung,"hyung, sebaiknya kau temui Yixing di dalam"

Suho pun tersadar dari shocknya dan secepat kilat ia berlari ke ruangan yang ditunjuk Baekhyun tadi.

Sedangkan Chanyeol membawa pergi yeojachingunya yang masih terisak menuju sebuah taman rumah sakit guna menenangkan pikirannya.

Mereka pun mendudukkan tubuh mereka di bangku taman dengan Baekhyun yang masih setia terisak dipelukan Chanyeol.

"hiks eottokkae oppa, bagaimana jika ahjussi dan ahjumma sampai tau? Kau tau kan Yixing anak mereka satu-satunya, pasti mereka akan marah sekali hiks, eottokkae?"

Chanyeol pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, sambil masih membelai surai Baekhyun lembut,"tapi cepat atau lambat mereka pasti tau Baekkie, dan biarkan Suho hyung bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, aku yakin Yixing yeoja yang kuat, dan tentunya kita juga harus membantunya melewati semua ini, kau mau kan?"

Perlahan Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya,"ne, pasti, apapun akan ku lakukan demi Yixing, bagaimana pun juga dia adalah sahabat ku satu-satunya oppa, dan sudah ku anggap saudara sendiri, kalau sampai namja brengsek itu tidak mau bertanggung jawab akan ku seret dia ke kantor polisi"

"aku sangat mengenal Suho hyung Baekkie, dia pasti bertanggung jawab, aku tau dia sangat mencintai Yixing, jadi percayalah ne?" ucap Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun sambil mencium pucuk kepala yeojachingunya.

"ne oppa, semoga"

**16~16**

Yixing yang saat itu sudah tersadar dari pingsannya, perlahan bangkit dari tidurnya dan mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran ranjang. Air mata nya sedari tadi tak henti-henti nya mengalir. Ketakutannya selama ini benar-benar terjadi, akibat kebodohannya menyerahkan kesuciannya pada Suho namja yang sangat dicintainya selama ini sehingga mengakibatkan tumbuhnya benih di dalam rahimnya. Entah setan apa yang merasuki pikiran mereka saat itu, sampai Suho melakukannya dan bodohnya lagi dengan mudah ia menyerahkan semuannya pada Suho.

_FLASHBACK ON_

Terlihat yeoja manis itu tengah mondar-mandir di dalam rumah, sesekali matanya melirik ke arah jam dinding di ruang tamunya. Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, tapi orang yang sedari tadi ia tunggu-tunggu tidak kunjung datang. Ia sudah merasa takut di rumah sendirian seperti ini karena orang tuanya pergi ke China untuk mengurus pekerjaan mereka dan seperti biasa mereka meninggalkan anak semata wayangnya yang bernama Zhang Yixing itu sendirian di rumah.

"kemana Suho oppa, kenapa belum datang juga...aish" gumamnya.

Gadis itu memang sedang menunggu Kim Suho, namjachingunya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan, jika orang tua Yixing pergi ke luar negeri, Suho akan menemani Yixing di rumah saat malam karena ia tau kalau yeoja nya itu sebenarnya takut jika harus tinggal sendirian di rumah apalagi saat malam hari dan tentunya mereka menempati kamar yang berbeda.

TING TONG

Tidak lama terdengar bunyi bell rumahnya. Cepat-cepat yeoja itu berjalan ke arah pintu dan langsung membuka pintu rumahnya. Betapa terkejutnya ia saat mendapati Suho hampir ambruk jika saja tidak ditahan olehnya.

"omoo...oppa kau kenapa?" tanya Yixing khawatir. Hidungnya berkerut, ia seperti mencium bau aneh pada namjachingunya itu.

"aku sedikit pusing chagi, tadi temanku memaksaku meminum segelas soju, padahal kau tau sendirikan aku tidak tahan dengan minuman itu" ucap Suho lemah.

"aish lalu kenapa kau tetap meminumnya?"

"temanku terus memaksa, lagi pula itu acara ulang tahunnya jadi aku tidak enak kalau menolaknya..."

"...aku pikir satu gelas tidak masalah, tapi ternyata aku salah, kepala ku mendadak pusing" lanjut Suho

Yixing menghela nafasnya,"ya sudah kalau begitu kau langsung istirahat saja"

"ne"

Suho pun menaiki tangga dengan dipapah Yixing menuju kamar tamu yang sering Suho tempati. Yeoja itu pun segera membaringkan Suho ditempat tidur, setelah itu ia mengambil handuk kecil yang sudah ia rendam dengan air dingin untuk mengompres kening Suho, karena badan namja itu juga panas.

Walaupun merasa kepala nya sangat pusing, mata Suho susah sekali untuk terpejam. Ia amati terus gerak-gerik yeojachingunya itu yang saat ini sedang mengompres keningnya. Ia tau yeojachingunya itu sangat cantik, tapi entah kenapa malam ini kecantikan Yixing bertambah berkali-kali lipat dari biasanya. Perlahan Suho menggelengkan kepalanya guna mengusir setan yang saat ini berhasil memasuki pikirannya.

Yixing yang mengetahui gerak-gerik aneh Suho hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"oppa kau kenapa?" tanya Yixing sambil tangannya menyentuh pipi Suho guna memastikan suhu tubuh namjachingunya.

GREP

Suho menggenggam erat tangan Yixing yang ada dipipinya lalu beralih menciumi tangan Yixing berkali-kali.

Yixing pun semakin mengerutkan keningnya melihat tingkah aneh Suho.

"sarnghae Yixing-ah...saranghae...saranghae..." ucap Suho sambil terus menciumi tangan Yixing.

"op-oppa...apa yahhmmmppph"

Yixing tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya, karena sekarang Suho menarik tubuh yeoja itu ke dalam pelukannya dan mengunci bibir Yixing dengan bibirnya. ia lumat secara kasar bibir yeoja itu dan bahkan sekarang Suho membalikkan badan mereka dengan posisi tubuhnya yang menindih Yixing.

"saranghae...jeongmal saranghae..." ucap Suho disela ciumannya.

Dengan sekut tenaga Yixing meronta tapi percumah tenaga Suho lebih kuat darinya.

"oppaaa...hentikahhhmmpphhh"

Tenaga Yixing melemah karena Suho terus menciumnya lebih dalam bahkan sekarang lidah namja itu tengah menjelajahi rongga mulut Yixing dan seakan tak memberi kesempatan bernafas untuk yeoja itu. Tapi entah apa yang merasuki Yixing sehingga yeoja itu lama-kelamaan juga menikmati setiap perlakuan Suho terhadapnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli pada apapun, yang ia tau ia sangat mencintai Suho dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Tanpa bepikir jika yang mereka lakukan bisa saja merusak masa depan mereka.

Tidak...mereka tidak memikirkannya, yang mereka pikirkan hanya bagaimana menikamati cinta mereka malam ini.

_FLASHBACK OFF_

Dan sekarang Yixing baru menyadari kalau dirinya bodoh...sangat bodoh. Menyesal...kata itu yang sekarang hinggap dipikirannya.

Kalau tadi Baekhyun tidak menyangka akan manjadi kakak di usia 16tahun, berbeda dengan Yixing, ia tak menyangka akan menjadi eomma di usianya yang baru beranjak 16tahun.

Tidak lama kemudian telinganya mendengar, pintu ruang rawatnya terbuka. Ia pun menoleh ke arah pintu dan terkejut saat mengetahui kehadiran Suho. Dengan kasar ia hapus air matanya dan ingin beranjak pergi guna menghindari Suho. Tapi belum sempat melangkah, tubuhnya sudah didekap namja itu erat.

"mianhae Yixing-ah, mianhae, ini semua salahku, sehingga membuat masa depan mu hancur, mianhae"

Dan Yixing merasakan kemeja nya basah yang menandakan bahwa Suho saat ini juga sedang menangis.

Tangis Yixing pun kembali pecah

"aku takut oppa, eomma dan appa pasti kecewa sekali mendengarnya hiks"

"kau tidak usah takut ne, ada aku, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas semuanya, secepat mungkin aku akan menemui orang tuamu dan melamarmu"

Mendengarnya Yixing pun merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Suho,"k-kau yakin oppa?"

"ne, mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu menanggung semuanya sendiri, aku sangat mencintaimu Zhang Yixing, jujur aku juga sangat takut tapi aku juga senang karena sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi appa" ucap Suho berusaha menenangkan Yixing.

Sedangkan Yixing menatap Suho tak percaya,"kau menginginkan anak ini oppa?"

"tentu saja, ini adalah hadiah terindah yang Tuhan berikan padaku" ucap Suho mantap. Langsung saja Yixing memeluk kembali appa dari calon bayinya itu.

"gomawo oppa, ku kira kau akan menyuruhku menggugurkan kandungan ini, gomawo oppa kau sudah mau menerimanya hiks"

"ssstt mana mungkin aku melakukan itu, aku sangat mencintai mu dan calon bayi kita, aku ingin menebus dosa ku dengan membahagiakan kalian selamanya, aku janji tidak akan meninggalkan kalian" kata Suho sambil mencium pucuk kepala Yixing.

Perlahan Suho melepaskan pelukannya dan berjongkok mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan perut Yixing yang masih rata.

"annyeong baby, ini appa, selamat datang, tumbuh yang sehat dan jangan merepotkan eomma ne" sapa Suho pada calon bayinya sambil mencium perut Yixing.

Setelah itu Suho menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, manatap Yixing yang masih menangis, "saranghae, kau mau kan menjalani semua bersama ku?"

Tanpa ragu Yixing pun menganggukkan kepalanya," nado saranghae"

Air mata yeoja itu masih mengalir dengan perasaan takut, sedih, senang, semua bercampur menjadi satu.

Mendengarnya Suho pun tersenyum dan perlahan menyatukan bibir mereka dengan lembut.

**16~16**

Selama beberapa hari Yixing masih merahasiakan kehamilannya pada orang tuanya. Sebenarnya Suho sudah ingin cepat-cepat melamar Yixing, tapi yeoja itu justru melarangnya, alasannya karena saat ini ia belum siap. Dan beruntung orang tuanya tidak mencurigai keadaannya karena seperti biasa mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka sehingga mengabaikan perkembangan anak semata wayangnya.

Yixing juga mengalami morning sickness seperti ibu hamil lainnya tapi lagi-lagi ia beruntung karena morning sicknessnya tidak terlalu parah. Sepertinya calon bayinya itu mengerti akan keadaan eomma nya. Dan tentang ngidam, yeoja itu juga merasakan. Tiap malam ia menyuruh Suho untuk datang menemuinya dengan membawa pesanan aneh-aneh dari Yixing, tentunya secara diam-diam. Setiap malam namja itu harus memanjat tangga dari tali tambang yang sudah dipersiapkan oleh Yixing sebelumnya.

Hari ini adalah tepat sebulan usia kandungan Yixing, pulang sekolah ini ia dan Suho harus ke dokter kandungan untuk memeriksakan kandungannya. Sejauh ini perkembangan janinnya sangat baik dan sepertinya tumbuh dengan sehat. Sebenarnya agak aneh juga melihat dua sejoli yang masih berseragam SMA tengah memeriksakan kandungan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mereka seolah sudah tidak peduli akan cibiran orang lain.

Setelah memeriksakan kandungan Yixing, Suho memutuskan untuk langsung mengantar Yixing pulang karena sepertinya yeoja itu sangat kelelahan. Motor Suho tepat berhenti di depan rumah Yixing dan yeoja itu pun segera turun dari jok motor namjachingunya. Tangan Suho beralih melepas helm di kepala Yixing lalu merapikan rambut Yixing yang agak berantakan.

"kamu istirahat ne?" ucap Suho.

Yixing pun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis.

"o iya nanti malam ingin aku bawakan apa?" tanya Suho.

"tergantung nanti saja aku ingin apa"

Suho pun terkekeh,"arraseo" kemudian tangan kiri Suho tergerak membelai perut Yixing,"appa pulang dulu ne, annyeong baby"

"annyeong appa, hati-hati" jawab Yixing mewakili bayinya.

Suho lagi-lagi terkekeh,"saranghae eomma"

"nado appa"

Setelah itu Suho melajukan motornya meninggalkan rumah Yixing. Yixing pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah, ia ingin cepat beristirahat karena memang ia sangat kelelahan. Tapi saat melewati ruang tamu ia terlonjak kaget saat mendapati dua makhluk yang terus menempel padanya saat mengetahui tentang kehamilannya. Sebenarnya hanya satu yang terus menempel, tapi saat sepulang sekolah makhluk satunya lagi juga akan menempel mengingat mereka beda sekolah. Dua makhluk yang tidak lain adalah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu terlihat tengah bermesra-mesraan di ruang tamu rumahnya sampai tidak mengetahui kehadiran Yixing. Yixing pun memutar bola matanya sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"ekheem" deheman Yixing akhirnya mampu menyadarkan mereka bahwa masih ada makhluk lain selain mereka di ruang tamu.

Baekhyun pun terlonjak kaget, segera saja ia lepaskan tautan tangannya dengan Chanyeol dan tersenyum canggung pada Yixing.

"kau dari mana saja Xing kami menunggu mu dari tadi" tanya Baekhyun.

"memulai kegiatan rutin tiap bulan" jawab Yixing.

Untung otak Baekhyun mampu menangkap cepat apa maksud dari perkataan Yixing, ia pun hanya mengangguk. Berbeda dengan namjachingunya itu yang sepertinya lamban mencerna perkataan Yixing, terlihat ia sedang mengerutkan keningnya. Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol sedang memasang tampang berpikir pun akhirnya membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Chanyeol dan membuat namja itu mengangguk paham.

Yixing yang merasa sudah sangat lelah, melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya dengan di ikuti dua makhluk happy viruz itu. Setelah berada di dalam kamar Yixing, Baekhyun langsung menutup rapat pintu kamar. Gadis imut itu berjalan ke arah Yixing dan ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping yeoja berdimple itu. Sedangkan Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk bermain dengan gitar tua milik Yixing di balkon kamar.

"bagaimana tadi?" tanya Baekhyun sambil matanya menatap langit-langit kamar Yixing.

"sejauh ini baik-baik saja, tapi kata dokter aku tidak boleh terlalu lelah karena kandunganku masih sangat lemah" jawab Yixing sambil memejamkan matanya.

Baekhyun beralih memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Yixing dan menopang kepalanya dengan tangan.

"lalu calon keponakanku yeoja atau namja?"

Pletaaak

Satu jitakan dari Yixing mendarat di kepala Baekhyun.

"babo...usia kandunganku baru 1 bulan, mana bisa langsung terlihat, bentuknya saja masih berupa embrio dan belum terbentuk sempurna"

"aish...arraseo" dengus Baekhyun sambil mengusap kepalanya.

Kemudian suasana hening sejenak.

"Xing!" panggil Baekhyun lirih

Yixing yang masih setia memejamkan matanya tapi sampai saat ini ia belum bisa tidur hanya bergumam lirih,"hmm"

"kapan kau memberi tau ahjumma dan ahjussi?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun langsung membuat mata Yixing terbuka lebar.

"maaf, aku menanyakannya, tapi aku rasa kau harus cepat-cepat memberitau mereka, karena semakin lama perutmu akan membesar dan pasti ahjumma dan ahjussi akan tau"

Yixing menghela nafasnya,"aku pasti memberitau mereka, tapi untuk saat ini aku belum siap , biarlah semuanya berjalan dengan sendirinya"

"satu yang harus kau tau, apapun yang akan terjadi,aku selalu ada untukmu" ucap Baekhyun ikut memejamkan matanya sambil tangannya menggenggam erat jemari Yixing.

"gomawo Baek" gumam lirih Yixing dengan tersenyum tipis.

**16~16**

"oppa palli" ucap Yixing lirih tapi dengan nada memaksa pada seseorang di seberang telfon.

"_sebentar ne, aku belum menemukan pesananmu"_

"huuufh setengah jam lagi kau harus sudah sampai dan membawakan pesananku, atau calon anak mu ini kelaparan sampai besok" paksa Yixing

"_aish chagi mana bisa begitu... memangnya kau pikir mencari kimchi rasa cokelat itu mudah, aku sudah berkeliling selama 3 jam tapi belum ada satu pun penjual kimchi rasa cokelat"_

"pokoknya aku tidak mau tau, setengah jam lagi kau harus sampai"

Klik

Yixing memutus sambungan telfon sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. ia kesal dengan Suho yang belum juga datang membawa pesanannya dan membuatnya harus menunggu selama kurang lebih 3 jam. Bagaimana tidak menunggu selama itu jika yang ia pesan kimchi rasa cokelat...hey ayolaaah Xing kau pikir kimchi itu es krim yang punya beberapa rasa pilihan? Mana ada penjual kimchi seperti itu, kecuali jika penjual kimchi itu sedang ngidam sepertimu.

Yeoja itu terus saja mondar-mandir di dalam kamar sambil tangannya mengusap-usap perutnya.

"sabar ya sayang, sebentar lagi appa pasti membawakan pesananmu" ucapnya pada calon bayi yang ada diperutnya.

20 menit kemudian terdengar ketukan dari pintu balkon kamarnya. Cepat-cepat Yixing membuka pintu itu, dan benar saja Suho datang dengan tampang kusut. Berbeda dengan Yixing, yeoja itu malah tersenyum lebar dan langsung merampas bungkusan yang dibawa Suho. Namja itu kemudian mengikuti Yixing duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil menghela nafas melihat Yixing yang terlihat senang sekali mendapat kimchi cokelatnya. Tanpa rasa mual atau jijik yeoja itu terus melahap kimchi bercampur lelehan krim cokelat. Namun ternyata rasa mual itu berpindah pada Suho, namja itu langsung berlari ke kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar Yixing dan memuntahkan semua isi perutnya, mengingat kimchi rasa cokelat itu adalah hasil karyanya sendiri. Namja itu mencampurkan kimchi dengan lelehan cokelat yang ia beli bersamaan dengan kimchi. Yixing yang melihatnya hanya mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan melanjutkan acara makannya.

Suho merasa tubuhnya melemas karena isi perutnya terkuras habis. Dengan langkah gontai namja itu berjalan ke arah tempat tidur dan mendapati Yixing yang sudah selesai memakan kimchi cokelatnya dengan menyisakan bekas cokelat di sekitar mulut yeoja itu. Suho pun mengambil tissue dan membersihkan mulut Yixing yang belepotan cokelat.

"hehe gomawo oppa" ucap Yixing beserta cengirannya.

"lain kali jangan minta yang aneh-aneh lagi arraseo?"

"Ya! ini bukan keinginanku, tapi ini keinginan anakmu iiiissh" dengus Yixing kesal sambil melipat tangannya.

Suho pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya, perlahan ia dekatkan kepalanya di perut Yixing dan mengecupnya sekilas

"baby, jangan minta yang aneh-aneh lagi! kasian appa ne" ucap Suho pada calon bayinya.

Yixing yang melihatnya pun terkekeh sambil tangannya membelai kepala Suho yang masih menempel di perutnya.

"sekarang eomma tidur ne, tidak baik tidur terlalu malam, kau harus banyak-banyak istirahat"

Yixing hanya mengangguk dengan senyum manis yang memperlihatkan dimplenya lalu berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan diselimuti Suho.

"hati-hati di jalan" ucap Yixing sebelum memejamkan matanya.

"ne, jaljayo...saranghae"

Sebelum pergi Suho mencium bibir dan kening Yixing, mengantar yeoja itu ke alam mimpinya.

**16~16**

Yeoja berdimple itu terus saja mengamati tubuhnya di cermin dengan menyingkap kaos biru lautnya sehingga memperlihatkan perutnya yang sudah mulai membuncit, mengingat usia kandungannya kini sudah memasuki 3 bulan. Dadanya juga terlihat semakin membesar karena efek dari kehamilannya.

CKLEK

Aktivitasnya terhenti saat mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh seseorang yang ia ketahui sebagai eommanya. Cepat-cepat ia menutupi perutnya kembali dan beralih menyisir rambut pajangnya.

Sang eomma tersenyum mengamati putrinya yang sudah beranjak dewasa. Nyonya Zhang pun akhirnya memeluk Yixing dari samping sehingga menghentikan aktivitas anaknya menyisir rambut.

"ternyata anak eomma sudah sebesar ini..." ucap nyonya Zhang lirih sambil mendaratkan dagunya di pundak Yixing.

'_ne, anakmu memang sudah besar eomma, bahkan akan memberimu seorang cucu'_ jawab Yixing dalam hati.

"...maafkan eomma yang tidak memperhatikanmu selama ini, banyak pekerjaan membuat eomma dan appa sibuk sampai-sampai mengacuhkan malaikat kecil eomma..."

"...tapi kau harus tau, appa dan eomma sangat menyayangimu" lanjut nyonya Zhang.

"gwenchanna eomma, aku mengerti, eomma dan appa sibuk bekerja pasti juga demi Yixing, seharusnya Yixing berterima kasih karena eomma dan appa sudah merawatku dengan baik, gomawo" ucap Yixing sambil membalas pelukan eommanya.

Nyonya Zhang mengecup singkat pucuk kepala Yixing.

"ne dan jadilah anak yang bisa membuat kami bangga"

DEG

**TBC**

Kyaaaa SuLay ship mana SuLay ship...sini sini kita sukuran, bentar lagi kita punya dedek baru...karena si babe udah berhasil ngebuntingin enyak #dduuuuaaarrrr #di bom masa

Saya gak nyangka, ada juga yang minta lanjut ni ff nista bin pasaran #hiks terharu #srooot #lap ingus.

Maap banget kalo alurnya terkesan kecepetan ato malah sebaliknya dan lagi-lagi maap juga flashbacknya saya skip, karena mo puasa en lagipula saya gak bisa bikin adegan rated M #bow pakek nyengir

Oke makasih banyak buat reviewers, balasan udah saya kirim lewat PM, yang gak ada akun saya balas disini:

**Githa: **iyaaah kita mo punya dedek baru #plaaak...saya lagi poling in lope ma sulay ini duuuh...iya githa ni udah dilanjut...makasih reviewnya #bow bareng bang naga

**Guest: **tau tuh suho lagi kesurupan kali #plaaak...hehe makasih reviewnya #bow bareng bang naga

**Junxings: **hyaaah sukur deh kalo junxings suka #bow...tenang yixing bunting anaknya babe suho kog kkkkk... iiih junxings kog bisa baca pikiran saya siih #tuuh kan bocor #sumpel mouth...hehe ia ni udah dilanjut... makasih reviewnya #bow bareng bang naga

**Lolipop: **ne ini udah dilanjut... makasih reviewnya #bow bareng bang naga

**Minprayudi: **itu emang anak suho kog Min hehe...makasih rivewnya #bow bareng bang naga

**Love sehun: **huwaaah makasih love sehun hehe... ne ini udah dilanjut, makasih rivewnya #bow bareng bang naga

**Big thanks to: ****PrincePink****,**** Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOst****, ****han ah byeol****, ****Madelene Lexie****, ****ExileZee****,**** Hhyunaa****, ****zhehoons****, ****, ****Kim Jong DaeBak****, ****Caffeine NL****, ****Manchungi98****, ****AbigailWoo****, ****AlpacaAce****, ****Fanxingege****,**** jungsssi****, ****githa, Guest, junxings, lolipop****, ****Deer Panda**, **minprayudi, Love sehun**

oh iya sekalian mo ngucapin selamat puasa bagi yang menjalankannya, semoga Ramadhan kali ini penuh dengan berkah ...Amiiin.

Annyeong epribadeehh... XOXO #gossip girl


	3. Chapter 3

**SIXTEEN**

**Chapter 3**

Author: ByunniePark

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

Cast: Zhang Yixing, Kim Suho

Other Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin

Pair: Sulay and others

Disclaimer: ff ini milik saya, member EXO milik kita semua #plaaaak

Warning: OOC, GS, typo (dimana-mana)/ gaje berkali-kali lipat/drama benjeeet/ ngebosenin/ don't like, don't read.

Summary: Yixing yang merasa takut jika masa lalunya terulang kembali pada anaknya (halaah maksa bikin summary)

**Let's Start**

**Happy Reading**

_AUTHOR POV_

"dari mana saja, malam begini baru pulang?" tanya nyonya Kim pada anak bungsunya.

"ehh...eumm aku...habis pulang kerja eomma" jawab suho gugup.

"mwo? Kerja?"

"ne, sudah dua bulan ini aku bekerja di bengkel Shin ahjussi setelah pulang sekolah" jelas Suho.

Sang eomma terlihat kaget mendengar penuturan anak bungsunya itu. Yeoja paruh baya itu tidak menyangka anak bungsunya yang masih bisa dibilang manja itu mau bekerja kecil-kecilan di bengkel.

"mwo? Apa eomma tidak salah dengar?" tanya nyonya Kim tak percaya.

"ani eomma, maaf tidak memberitau eomma sebelumnya" ucap Suho sambil membungkuk.

"aigoo ternyata anak eomma sudah bisa hidup mandiri eoh" seru nyonya Kim sambil membelai kepala Suho.

"sekarang jelaskan kepada eomma kenapa kau tiba-tiba bekerja sambilan? Apa uang jajan mu kurang?"

Suho pun terlihat gugup untuk menjawabnya,"eumm ani... uang jajanku cukup eomma, malah berlebih, aku ingin menabung saja untuk keperluan mendesak" jelas Suho.

"tapi kau kan bisa minta pada eomma jika uangmu kurang"

"ani, aku tidak mau merepotkan eomma dan appa, ap-apa eomma tidak suka aku bekerja?" tanya Suho takut-takut.

"ani, eomma senang sekarang kau bisa hidup mandiri, eomma bangga padamu Suho-ah" ucap nyonya Kim bangga.

Suho yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa tersenyum miris. Apa eomma nya masih bisa bangga jika Suho mengatakan kalau ia telah mengahamili anak orang.

'_mianhae eomma'_ ucapnya dalam hati.

"oh iyaa, sebentar lagi kakakmu datang katanya akan menginap 2 minggu disini"

"benarkah? Apa Jongin juga di ajak?" tanya Suho antusias, pasalnya ia sudah sangat rindu dengan keponakannya itu.

"tentu saja, eomma sudah tidak sabar ingin menggendong Jongin" nyonya Kim pun tak kalah antusiasnya menanti kedatangan cucu laki-laki semata wayangnya,"ya sudah sana kau cepat mandi sebelum mereka datang"

"ne eomma" suho melangkah dengan semangat menuju kamarnya, karena mendengar kedatangan kakaknya Minseok yang memang tinggal di Busan setelah menikah dengan Kim Jongdae karena pekerjaan sang suaminya yang menuntut mereka untuk tinggal di sana. Ini pertama kalinya Minseok pulang ke Seoul pasca melahirkan 7 bulan yang lalu. Suho pun juga tidak sabar ingin bermain dengan keponakan satu-satunya itu yang terakhir ia lihat saat baru lahir dan pastinya sekarang sudah tumbuh besar.

**16~16**

"akhirnya cucuku datang juga" seru nyonya Kim girang melihat kedatangan anak, menantu dan cucunya.

"annyeong eomma" sapa Minseok dan Jongdae bersamaan.

"ne, sini berikan Jongin pada eomma" ucap nyonya Kim sambil mengambil Jongin dari gendongan Minseok,"waaaaah cucuku tampan sekali, kau sudah besar ternyata "

Jongdae dan Minseok pun terkekeh melihat tingkah eommanya yang kegirangan menggendong Jongin.

"ne eomma, Jongin sudah mulai bisa merangkak sekarang" jawab Minseok.

"benarkah... cucu halmeoni pintar" seru nyonya Kim sambil menciumi pipi chubby Jongin. Jongin pun terkikik geli karena pipinya diciumi sang nenek

"appa mana eomma?" tanya Minseok.

"appa mu belum pulang dari kantor, mungkin sebentar lagi dia pulang"

Minseok pun hanya mengangguk,"lalu Suho?"

"dia masih mandi, mungkin sebentar lagi turun, oh iya bagaimana pekerjaanmu Jongdae-ah?" tanya nyonya Kim pada menantunya.

"sejauh ini berjalan lancar eomma, perusahaan memberiku libur 2 minggu karena itu kami memutuskan untuk pulang ke Seoul" jawab Jongdae.

"apa kau tidak bisa berpindah tugas di Seoul saja Jongdae-ah, supaya bisa dekat dengan kami"pinta nyonya Kim.

"mian eomma, perusahaan baru bisa memindah tugaskan ke Seoul jika sudah 7 tahun usia kerja, jadi mungkin aku baru bisa mengajukan perpindahan kerja 4 tahun lagi" jelas Jongdae.

Nyonya Kim menghela nafasnya,"haaahhh eomma jadi tidak sabar, eomma ingin cepat-cepat kalian pindah kesini, dan menyekolahkan Jongin di sini"

"ne, aku juga inginnya begitu eomma" sahut Minseok.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar derap langkah kaki yang berasal dari tangga dan sudah bisa dipastikan itu berasal dari Suho. Melihat Jongin wajah Suho pun berunag cerah.

"keponakanku sudah datang ternyata" seru Suho sambil merebut Jongin dari gendongan eommanya.

Nyonya Kim pun mendengus kesal,"Ya! Kim Suho gendong Jongin yang benar, nanti dia bisa jatuh" tegur nyonya Kim karena Suho sedari tadi mengangkat Jongin ke atas dan kebawah. Jongin yang diperlakukan semena-mena oleh ahjussinya itu pun malah tertawa senang.

"hehe ne mian" cengir Suho lalu mencium pipi Jongin.

Nyonya Kim akhirnya mengambil kembali Jongin dari gendongan Suho.

"Suho-ah bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Minseok

Suho pun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Minseok dan memeluknya dari samping, karena sebenarnya ia juga sangat rindu dengan sang noona

"baik-baik saja noona" jawab Suho.

Minseok terkekeh melihat dongsaengnya yang masih manja padanya seperti dulu.

"lalu bagaimana kabar Yixing? Apa dia masih menjadi yeojachingumu?" goda Minseok.

Seketika itu juga Suho menegakkan tubuhnya kembali, mendengar nama Yixing di sebut membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Dulu ia memang suka sekali bercerita tentang Yixing pada Minseok. Minseok sendiri memang belum pernah bertemu dengan Yixing tapi dari cara Suho menceritakan tentang Yixing padanya, ia tau dongsaengnya benar-benar jatuh cinta dengan gadis keturunan China itu.

"di-dia ba-baik-baik saja, ten-tentu saja masih" ucap suho gugup.

'_bahkan kami akan memberikan sepupu untuk Jongin'_ tambahnya dalam hati.

"baguslah kalau begitu, sekali-sekali ajak dia kesini, aku ingin bertemu calon adik iparku" pinta Minseok.

"ne, pasti" jawab Suho singkat.

Minseok terkekeh melihat ekspresi gugup Suho yang menurutnya sangat lucu, tangan yeoja itu pun mengacak-acak rambut dongsaenya sayang.

'_aku pasti membawanya kesini noona, sebagai Kim Yixing'_

**16~16**

Seminggu ini bisa dibilang adalah hari yang paling melelahkan bagi Zhang Yixing, karena pasalnya ia baru saja menjalani ujian semester yang menguras otak. Apalagi dengan keadaannya yang tengah berbadan dua, sungguh sangat melelahkan.

Gadis itu bisa bernafas lega hari ini, karena hari ini penderitaannya berakhir dengan tuntasnya ujian semester. Beruntung gadis itu bisa menyelesaikan ujiannya dengan lancar, walaupun belakangan ini ia sering merasakan nyeri di perutnya, tapi rasa nyeri itu juga bisa tiba-tiba hilang.

Yixing merasa kelelahannya mencapai puncak hari ini, ia berjalan sedikit gontai menuju kamarnya dengan di ikuti Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di belakang seperti biasa. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan Baekhyun sepulang sekolah ia selalu mampir dulu ke rumah Yixing dan mau tidak mau membuat Chanyeol juga ikut mengekor karena namjachingu Baekhyun itu tidak bisa jika harus berjauhan dengan Baekhyun. Bisa di bilang ChanBaek lebih leluasa menghabiskan waktu berdua jika di rumah Yixing, karena jika Chanyeol berkunjung ke rumah Baekhyun, bisa-bisa telinganya terbakar mendengar ceramah dari nenek Baekhyun yang sangat cerewet. Seperti pengalaman-pengalaman sebelumnya, jika ChanBaek berkencan dirumah Baekhyun akan berakhir dengan percumah karena pasti namja itu malah berkencan dengan nenek Baekhyun yang selalu antusias jika Chanyeol datang. Bahkan Baekhyun sering berpikir kalau neneknya itu lebih menyayangi Chanyeol dari pada cucunya sendiri.

Yixing pun tidak keberatan dengan kebiasaan sahabatnya itu menjadikan alasan dirinya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama namjachingunya seharian tanpa gangguan dari nenek Baekhyun. Justru dengan adanya ChanBaek, ia bisa merasa tenang dan tidak larut dalam pikiran-pikran tentang masa depan.

Tepat saat membuka pintu kamarnya, Yixing merasakan nyeri di perutnya bertambah parah. Gadis itu meringis sambil tangannya memegangi perutnya. Baekhyun yang mengetahui gerak-gerik aneh Yixing pun berjalan cepat mengahampiri Yixing yang masih berdiri di depan pintu.

"Yixing...gwenchanna? kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun khwatir.

Yixing pun menggeleng,"molla Baekkie, perutku rasanya sakit akhh..." rintih Yixing yang merasakan perutnya semakin sakit.

"mungkin kau kelelahan, kau istirahat saja ne kajja" ajak Baekhyun sambil menuntun Yixing berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya.

Tapi baru tiga langkah, Yixing berhenti kembali . ia merasakan kakinya basah seperti orang kencing di celana.

"omoo darah apa ini?" pekik Chanyeol dari belakang sambil menunjuk lantai.

Tubuh Yixing bergetar seketika. Kepala perlahan menunduk melihat kebawah dan betapa terkejutnya ia mendapati kakinya yang teraliri cairan merah pekat yang berasal dari tubuhnya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tak kalah kaget. Baekhyun sampai menutup mulutnya tak percaya melihat kaki Yixing yang berlumuran darah.

"astaga Yixing kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun panik.

Raut wajah Yixing semakin pucat dan ia merasakan perutnya semakin sakit tak tertahankan.

"akhh...Baekkie sak_"

Grep

Tubuh Yixing limbung seketika, untung tubuhnya tidak terjatuh di lantai karena Chanyeol dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Yixing yang tiba-tiba ambruk.

Baekhyun pun semakin panik dibuatnya. Bahkan gadis itu sudah menangis sekarang. ia tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan. Berkali-kali ia menepuk pipi Yixing tapi nihil, yeoja itu tak kunjung bangun.

"sebaiknya kita bawa Yixing ke rumah sakit sekarang, karena sepertinya kandungannya bermasalah Baekkie, kajja" ajak Chanyeol sambil menggendong Yixing yang tengah pingsan.

Baekhyun pun hanya mengannguk dan berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol dibelakang. Di lantai bawah mereka tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Hana, salah satu maid di rumah Yixing. Yeoja itu pun seketika membulatkan matanya melihat keadaan Yixing yang memprihatinkan dengan banyaknya darah di kaki anak majikannya itu.

"omoo tuan, nona Yixing kenapa?" tanya Hana panik.

"Yixing pendarahan, kami akan membawanya ke rumah sakit, tolong beritau Zhang ahjussi dan Zhang ahjumma ne dan cepat ambilkan kunci mobil Zhang ahjussi aku harus membawa Yixing ke rumah sakit sekarang juga " jawab Chanyeol cepat.

"ahh ne chakkaman"

Secepat kilat Hana pun mengambil kunci mobil ayah Yixing yang menganggur di garasi karena mustahil jika menunggu taksi pasti membutuhkan waktu lama.

Sesampainya di mobil Chanyeol meletakkan Yixing di jok belakang bersama Baekhyun yang sekarang masih tidak berhenti menangis dan tanpa berlama-lama lagi namja itu pun melajukan mobil ke rumah sakit.

"hiks oppa, apa tidak apa-apa jika memberi tau ahjussi dan ahjumma sekarang?" tanya Baekhyun sambil terisak.

"mau bagaimana lagi Baekkie, Yixing mengalami pendarahan sekarang, mau tidak mau kita harus memberitau keadaan Yixing yang sebenarnya pada ahjussi dan ahjumma"

Baekhyun tidak menanggapi jawaban Chanyeol, gadis itu malah semakin terisak sambil medekap tubuh Yixing erat. Ia takut membayangkan nasib sahabatnya setelah ini.

**16~16**

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Yixing langsung dilarikan ke IGD dan segera mendapat penanganan dari dokter. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dengan lemas di kursi tunggu rumah sakit, tangannya menangkup wajanya yang basah karena sedari tadi ia tidak berhenti menangis. Sedangkan Chanyeol terlihat mondar-mandir dengan menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. Ia memang sedang menghubungi Suho sekarang, tapi sudah 5 kali Chanyeol berusaha menghubungi Suho, tidak satupun yang di angkat.

"ayo Suho hyung angkat" gumam Chanyeol sambil menggigiti kukunya.

Walau berkali-kali tidak mendapatkan jawaban, namja itu tidak menyerah. Ia terus-menerus menghubungi Suho sampai...

"_yeobseo"_ terdengar jawaban diseberang telepon.

Dan akhirnya Chanyeol menghela nafas lega,"HYUNG!" panggil Chanyeol dengan meninggikan suaranya.

"_ne, kau kenapa Chanyeol-ah? Kenapa meneleponku? Kau tidak tau aku sibuk bekerja sekarang"_

"tapi ini sangat gawat hyung"

"_mwo? gawat kenapa? Cepat katankan!"_ sekarang terdengar suara Suho yang panik.

"Yixing...dia pendarahan dan sekarang kami membawanya ke Seoul hospital, kau cepat kesini ne!"

"_..." _

Hening tidak ada jawaban dari Suho.

"hyung!" panggil Chanyeol.

"_..." _

Namun masih tidak ada jawaban dari Suho.

"Hyung...kau baik-baik saja? Yeobseo...hyung!"

Tuuut tuut tuut

Dan terdengar bunyi sambungan telepon yang terputus. Chanyeol tau, Suho pasti shock mendengar Yixing pendarahan. Namja itu pun menghela nafasnya, lalu mendudukkan dirinya disamping Baekhyun yang masih tubuh yeojachingunya itu ke dalam pelukannya, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

**16~16**

"_Yixing...dia pendarahan dan sekarang kami membawanya ke Seoul hospital, kau cepat kesini ne!"_

Suho yang mendengarnya pun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya. Tubuhnya menegang seketika, bahkan mungkin bisa saja ia terkena serangan jantung mendadak. Ia terus mematung ditempat tanpa menyahut panggilan Chanyeol di seberang telepon. Dipikirannya hanya ada Yixing dan calon anaknya sekarang. ia berkali-kali merutuki kebodohannya karena akhir-akhir ini jarang menemani Yixing karena namja itu sibuk bekerja sekarang. Suho memang berniat mencari uang sendiri untuk keperluan membeli susu untuk ibu hamil, periksa ke dokter dan bahkan untuk biaya persalinan Yixing nanti, ia tidak ingin menjadi anak yang semakin tidak tau diri jika meminta biaya persalinan pada orang tuanya.

Tapi tidak lama kemudian otaknya sudah mulai berkerja dengan normal. Segera saja ia mengambil tasnya dan menemui Shin ahjussi pemilik bengkel untuk izin pulang cepat.

"ahjussi mianhae, hari ini aku izin pulang cepat keluargaku ada yang sakit"

"mwo? Lalu bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu, kau tau kan sekarang bengkel sedang banyak pekerjaan" kata Shin ahjussi yang sedang menghitung penghasilannya setengah hari ini.

"jeongmal mianhae ahjussi tapi aku harus pulang sekarang, pekerjaanku biar ditangani yang lain dulu dan kau bisa memotong gajiku, aku permisi ahjussi, annyeong" pamit Suho sambil membungkukkan badannya lalu secepat kilat meninggalkan bengkel dan mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan dari Shin ahjussi.

'_Yixing-ah mianhae, kau harus bertahan, tunggu aku'_

**16~16**

Dari kejauhan terlihat namja dan yeoja paruh baya yang terlihat berjalan denga tergesa-gesa menyusuri lorong rumah sakit. Mereka panik saat mendapat kabar anak semata wayangnya dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena pendarahan. Meereka pun tidak mengerti kenapa anaknya bisa mengalami pendarahan.

Tidak lama kemudian pandangan mereka tertuju pada dua sejoli yang terduduk di kursi tunggu dengan sang yeoja yang terlihat menangis dipelukan sang namja. Namja dan yeoja paruh baya yang ternyata adalah tuan dan nyonya Zhang itu akhirnya semakin mempercepat jalannya menuju dua sejoli itu. Nyonya Zhang sangat mengenal yeoja muda itu yang tidak lain adalah Baekhyun, satu-satunya sahabat yang dipunyai putrinya.

"Baekhyun-ah, mana Yixing? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya nyonya Zhang panik.

Mendengar suara nyonya Zhang, tubuh Baekhyun semakin begetar. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan kepada ibu sahabatnya itu.

"hiks Yi-Yixing, ma-masih diperiksa Dokter ahjumma" jawab Baekhyun dengan gugup.

"lalu kenapa Yixing bisa mengalami pendarahan? Tolong jelaskan pada ahjumma, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Yixing?" tanya nyonya Zhang lagi.

Baekhyun pun semakin gugup dibuatnya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Chanyeol dan mendapati namja itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda untuk menyuruh Baekhyun menjelaskan semuanya kepada tuan dan nyonya Zhang.

"ahjumma...se-sebenarnya...Yi-Yixing..." Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Baekhyun-ah jangan membuat ahjumma bingung, cepat katakan sebenarnya ada apa? "

"Yi-Yixing... sebenarnya..dia, dia se_"

Cklek

Belum sempat Baekhyun melanjutkan kata-katanya, pintu ruang IGD pun terbuka dan menampakkan seorang dokter namja bername tag Kim Ji Hoon dengan raut wajah yang Baekhyun sendiri tidak bisa mengartikannya.

Segera saja tuan dan nyonya Zhang menghampiri sang dokter dan melupakan introgasinya terhadap Baekhyun.

"dokter bagaimana keadaan anak saya, apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya tuan Zhang.

Dokter Kim pun menghela nafas,"syukurlah anak anda tidak apa-apa dan janinnya dapat terselamatkan, kandungannya masih sangat lemah mungkin anak anda kelelahan sehingga terjadi pendarahan" jelas dokter Kim.

Tuan dan nyonya Zhang seketika itu membulatkan matanya, mereka tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan dokter Kim.

"janin? Apa maksud dokter?" tanya tuan Zhang.

"apa anda tidak tau sebelumnya?" bukannya menjawab, dokter Kim malah balik bertanya.

Tuan dan nyonya Zhang pun menggeleng.

"anak anda saat ini tengah mengandung dan usia kandungannya sudah mencapai 3 bulan"

DEG

Nyonya Zhang menutup mulutnya tak percaya, tubuhnya melemas seketika, hampir saja ia terjatuh ke lantai jika saja tidak di tahan oleh Baekhyun.

"ahjumma" seru Baekhyun sambil mendekap nyonya Zhang.

Grep

tuan Zhang seketika itu mencengkeram kerah kemeja dokter Kim karena tidak percaya apa yang baru saja di katakan dokter itu.

"dokter jangan bercanda, anakku masih berumur 16 tahun, dan dia belum menikah, bagaimana dia bisa hamil?" teriak tuan Zhang penuh emosi.

"tenang ahjussi ... ini di rumah sakit" ucap Chanyeol sambil berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan tuan Zhang pada dokter Kim.

"maaf tuan, tapi dari hasil pemeriksaan dan pendarahan yang di alami anak anda ,memang menunjukkan kalau anak anda hamil" jelas dokter Kim lagi.

Tuan Zhang sama sekali tidak menemukan kebohongan pada raut wajah dokter Kim. Cengkeramannya pun melemah. Sungguh ia tak percaya apa yang di jelaskan dokter itu. Bagaimana bisa anaknya yang masih berumur 16 tahun itu hamil.

"baiklah kalau begitu saya permisi dulu" pamit dokter Kim dan di balas bungkukan badan oleh Chanyeol.

Pandangan tuan Zhang pun beralih menatap Chanyeol tajam dengan wajah yang memerah karena emosi serta rahangnya yang mengeras.

Grep

Dan sekarang tuan Zhang beralih mencengkeram lengan Chanyeol. Dengan susah payah Chanyeol menelan salivanya. Di hadapannya kini tuan Zhang terlihat sangat mengerikan. Berkali-kali ia merutuki nasibnya yang terjebak disituasi seperti ini.

"kau, apa kau yang menghamili anakku?" tanya tuan Zhang dengan menajamkan suaranya.

Tubuh Chanyeol bergetar seketika,"bu-bukan saya ahjussi, sungguh bukan saya yang menghamili Yixing"

"LALU SIAPA? CEPAT KATAKAN SIAPA BAJINGAN YANG MENGHAMILI ANAKKU!" teriak tuan Zhang tepat di depan muka Chanyeol.

"saya ahujussi, saya ayah janin yang dikandung Yixing dan saya yang menghamilinya"

**TBC**

Udah segini dulu yang bisa saya kasih di chap 3...maap kalau ceritanya gak sesuai harapan #bow

Balasan review udah diblas lewat PM, yang ada akun blasnya disini:

**rein rein: **hehe ngrasanya sih gitu...oke ini udah dilanjut, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng yoon sohee

**Tania3424: **wadoooh udah parno duluan, doa in saja ini bakal happy ending amiin hehe... makasih reviewnya #bow bareng yoon sohee

**Big thanks to: ****han ah byeol****, ****MinSeulELFSparFishy****, ****selvian . summer**** , ****Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics****, ****zhehoons****, ****AlpacaAce****, ****PrincePink****, ****Kopi Luwak****, ****Kazehiro Yuki****, ****Fanxingege****, ****XiuBy PandaTao****, ****AbigailWoo****, ****jungsssi****, rein rein, Tania3424, ****Kim Jong DaeBak**

See yaa... XOXO #gossip girl


	4. Chapter 4

**SIXTEEN**

**Chapter 4**

Author: ByunnaPark

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

Cast: Zhang Yixing, Kim Suho

Other Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongdae

Pair: Sulay and others

Disclaimer: ff ini milik saya, member EXO milik kita semua #plaaaak

Warning: OOC, GS, typo (dimana-mana)/ gaje berkali-kali lipat/drama benjeeet/ ngebosenin/ don't like, don't read.

Summary: Yixing yang merasa takut jika masa lalunya terulang kembali pada anaknya (halaah maksa bikin summary)

Warning ke 2: Chap ini jauh dari kata menyenangkan, jangan paksakan diri anda untuk membaca, i told you before...#ketawa nista bareng monggu #dihajar sulay shipper

**Let's Start**

**Happy Reading**

_AUTHOR POV_

"LALU SIAPA? CEPAT KATAKAN SIAPA BAJINGAN YANG MENGHAMILI ANAKKU!" teriak tuan Zhang tepat di depan muka Chanyeol.

"saya ahujussi, saya ayah janin yang dikandung Yixing dan saya yang menghamilinya" ucap suara dibelakang mereka.

Sontak tuan Zhang membalikkan badannya dan melepaskan cegkeramannya pada Chanyeol. Rahang tuan Zhang makin mengeras dengan mata merah kala melihat sosok laki-laki berseragam SMA dengan wajah kalemnya yang diketahui bernama Kim Suho berani datang kehadapannya serta mengakui perbuatannya pada Yixing.

Buugh

Satu pukulan yang berasal dari tuan Zhang mendarat di pipi Suho. Chanyeol seketika itu juga membulatkan matanya.

"BANGSAT! BERANINYA KAU MENGHANCURKAN MASA DEPAN ANAKKU" teriak tuan Zhang sambil mencengkeram kerah kemeja Suho. Suho pun hanya pasrah menerimanya, bahkan jika tuan Zhang membunuhnya pun ia rela, tapi tidak, ia tidak boleh mati, ia tidak mau anaknya menjadi yatim nantinya.

Buugh

Buugh

Buugh

Tuan Zhang semakin brutal memukuli Suho, ia sudah terbakar emosi saat ini. Ia tidak peduli dengan keadaan Suho yang sudah babak belur. Orang-orang disekitar pun hanya bisa menonton tanpa ada niatan untuk menghentikan aksi brutal tuan Zhang dan hanya Chanyeol yang berani untuk mencoba menghentikan pukulan tuan Zhang pada Suho.

"ahjussi sudah ahjussi, ini di rumah sakit, kita bisa selesaikan secara baik-baik" tenang Chanyeol sambil tangannya menahan tangan tuan Zhang yang hendak memukul Suho kembali.

Bruukk

Tubuh Chanyeolpun tersungkur di lantai karena tuan Zhang menepis tangannya dengan sekuat tenaga.

"kau jangan ikut campur" kata tuan Zhang yang sekarang wajahnya makin mengerikan.

Baekhyun yang juga melihat adegan menegerikan itu hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat sambil memeluk tubuh nyonya Zhang yang masih terdiam dengan pandangan kosong seperti orang tidak bernyawa.

"ma-maafkan saya ahjussi, saya akan bertanggung jawab atas semua ini, saja janji akan membahagiakan Yixing" ucap Suho sambil memeluk kaki tuan Zhang.

Bruukk

Tapi tubuhnya tersungkur kembali ke lantai saat kaki tuan Zhang yang dipeluknya, menendang tubuhnya. Sakit? Bahkan sekarang Suho tidak merasakannya.

Mendengar permintaan maaf Suho membuat tuan Zhang semakin geram. Namja paruh baya itu pun kembali mencengkeram kerah kemeja Suho.

"tanggung jawab katamu? Cih, mudah sekali kau mengatakannya, kau bisa apa bocah ingusan"

Buugh

Dan luka memar di wajah Suho pun bertambah.

"kau hanya akan semakin membuat Yixing menderita brengsek"

Buugh

Darah segar mengalir di sudut bibir Suho. Tapi ia tidak mau menyerah, sampai mati pun ia akan terus memohon ampun pada tuan Zhang.

"maafkan saya ahjussi, saya mohon izinkan saya betanggung jawab, saya sungguh mencintai Yixing, saya mohon" mohon Suho sambil berlutut di depan tuan Zhang.

Tuan Zhang tertawa remeh mendengarnya,"cinta? Cih tau apa kau tentang cinta, apakah menghancurkan masa depan orang lain itu yang kau sebut cinta?"

Suho menundukkan kepalanya terdiam dan tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan tuan Zhang. Benar kata tuan Zhang. Cinta bukan seperti itu. Cinta yang seharusnya adalah melindungi orang yang dicintai. Tapi bukan itu yang ia lakukan, ia malah menghancurkannya.

"maafkan saya ahjussi, maafkan saya, izinkan saya menebus kesalahan saya pada Yixing, hukuman apapun akan saya terima asalkan jangan pisahkan saya dengan Yixing saya mohon ahjussi maafkan saya" ucap Suho terus meminta maaf disertai dengan cairan bening yang keluar dari matanya. Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan, ia tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi agar tuan Zhang menizinkan ia bertanggung jawab atas Yixing.

"persetan dengan kata maaf mu, semuanya sudah tidak berguna lagi sekarang, aku sudah muak melihat wajahmu" tuan Zhang menhirup nafas panjang sambil tangannya memegangi dada sebelah kirinya yang tiba-tiba seperti tersengat listrik.

"dan kau!" seru tuan Zhang sambil tangannya menunjuk Chanyeol,"hubungi polisi sekarang juga!"

Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya begitu juga dengan Suho.

"ta-tapi ahjussi_"

"CEPAT HUBUNGI POLISI SEKARANG JUGA ATAU KAU AKAN KU SERET JUGA KE PENJARA" potong tuan Zhang dengan meninggikan suranya kembali.

Tubuh Chanyeol semakin bergetar. Matanya menatap iba ke arah Suho. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak mau kalau sampai Suho dipenjara, tapi disisi lain jika ia tidak menuruti perintah tuan Zhang maka ia pun juga akan terseret ke penjara, karena ia tau tuan Zhang tidak pernah main-main dengan ucapannya dan kalau sampai ia dipenjara, otomatis membuat kecewa orang tuanya karena mempunyai anak mantan napi, sungguh bayangan yang mengerikan bagi Chanyeol. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian hatinya semakin miris saat melihat Suho menganggukkan kepalanya, seolah menyuruhnya untuk malakukan perintah Tuan Zhang.

"mianhae Suho hyung" itu kata terakhir yang Chanyeol katakan sebelum bergegas untuk menghubungi polisi.

Suho merelekan dirinya dipenjara, paling tidak ia masih hidup dan bisa bersama Yixing lagi nantinya. Mungkin ini memang hukuman yang pantas ia terima. Hukuman yang tidak sepadan jika dibandingkan dengan penderitaan Yixing.

"kau membuatku kecewa Suho, ku pikir aku bisa memepercayakan Yixing padamu, tapi ternyata aku salah, justru kau yang menghancurkannya" ucap tuan Zhang dengan nada melemah.

Suho masih tertunduk, mulutnya berkali-kali menggumamkan kata maaf.

"kau juga menghancurkan harapanku Kim Suho, harapan satu-satunya keluarga Zhang dan kau harus membayar semuanya" ucap Tuan Zhang dengan suara yang menajam.

Tidak lama kemudian Chanyeol datang dengan membawa 2 orang polisi yang kebetulan sedang menangani korban kecelakaan di rumah sakit tersebut.

"ada yang bisa kami bantu tuan?" tanya polisi bernametag Kim Hyowon

"tangkap anak ini" perintah tuan Zhang sambil menunjuk Suho yang masih berlutut di hadapannya.

"kalau boleh kami tau, atas dasar apa?" tanya polisi Hyowon lagi.

"dia memperkosa anakku, jadi cepat amankan dia"

Kedua polisi itu pun mengangguk dan segera mengeluarkan borgol dari sakunya.

Suho pun hanya terdiam, membiarkan polisi itu memborgol tangannya. Ia juga menerima tuduhan tuan Zhang yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya telah memperkosa Yixing, karena ia memang merasa kejadiannya seperti itu

"kalau begitu kami permisi, untuk sementara anak ini kami tahan sampai anak anda memberi keterangan tentang kejadian yang sebenarnya pada kami"

Tuan Zhang hanya mengangguk. Kedua polisi itu pun membungkukkan badan dan akhirnya membawa Suho pergi. Tapi saat sampai di depan Chanyeol, Suho menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, ia pun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang masih menatapnya iba.

"titip Yixing selama aku tidak ada dan katakan pada orang tuaku yang sebenarnya, aku mempercayakan semua padamu" pesan Suho sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan langkahnya kembali.

"hyung!" lirih Chanyeol sambil memandangi kepergian Suho dengan mata yang mulai basah. Sungguh ia tidak tega melihat sahabatnya harus mendekam di penjara. Tapi ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, hanya tuan Zhang yang bisa membebaskannya dan keterangan dari Yixing yang mungkin bisa meringankan hukuman Suho nantinya.

**16~16**

5 jam sudah Yixing tidak sadarkan diri dan sekarang gadis itu terlihat perlahan membuka matanya. Dan setelah sukses membuka lebar matanya, seorang yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah Baekhyun dengan raut wajah leganya, kemudian dari belakang ia menangkap sosok sang eomma dengan wajah khawatirnya.

Air mata Yixing mendadak turun membasahi pipinya kala melihat eommanya dengan wajah sembab dan genangan air mata yang masih terlihat. Ia tau eommanya tidak berhenti menangisi keadaannya dan sekaligus kecewa padanya. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia teringat sesuatu, ia ada disini karena ada masalah dengan janinnya, lalu bagaimana keadaan janinnya sekarang. raut wajah Yixing pun berubah panik.

"Baekkie, ap-apa yang terjadi pada kandunganku? Aku tidak kehilangan calon bayi ku kan?" tanya Yixing panik.

Baekhyun pun memeluk Yixing berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya itu, air matanya pun turun kembali,"kau tenang saja, kandunganmu masih bisa diselamatkan, kau istirahat yang cukup ne dan jangan banyak pikiran"

Yixing menghela nafasnya lega mendengar janinnya baik-baik saja. Pandangannya pun beralih menatap nyonya Zhang yang sedari tadi mematung di belakang Baekhyun sambil berurai air mata. Perlahan Yixing melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun. Pandangannya mengabur karena air matanya tak berhenti mengalir. Ia sangat merasa bersalah pada eommanya, ia sudah membuat orang tuanya kecewa dan menjadi anak yang tidak berguna.

"eomma" panggilnya lirih sambil terisak.

Greb

Seketika itu juga nyonya Zhang memeluk tubuh anaknya yang begetar. Ia tidak sanggup melihat keadaan anaknya sekarang.

"hiks eomma mianhae, jeongmal mianhae, aku memang anak yang tidak beguna, mianhae telah mengecewakamu hiks mianhae" ucap Yixing sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada nyonya Zhang.

"sssstttt...sudah sudah, yang terpenting sekarang kau baik-baik saja, maafkan eomma yang tidak memperhatikanmu selama ini"

"ani hiks, mianhae aku telah menghancurkan kepercayaan kalian, kalian bisa menghukumku semau kalian hiks"

Nyonya Zhang melonggarkan pelukannya dan beralih mengusap pipi anaknya yang basah,"tidak sayang, kau disini cuma korban, Suho yang pantas mendapat hukuman"

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya,"ani, kami saling mencintai eomma ini bukan salah Suho oppa sepenuhnya, dia bahkan akan menikahiku eomma, jebal jangan hukum Suho oppa aku mohon" mohon Yixing sambil menggenggam erat tangan nyonya Zhang. Nyonya Zhang pun terlihat bingung apa yang harus ia katakan pada Yixing.

"terlambat"

Sebuah suara menginteruspsi kegiatan mereka. Yixing pun menoleh ke arah sumber sura tersebut dan medapati sang ayah yang baru saja memasuki ruang rawatnya.

"ap-apa maksud appa?" tanya Yixing takut-takut.

"bajingan seperti dia, pantas untuk mendekam di penjara" kata tuan Zhang dengan nada dingin.

"ANDWAE..."seru Yixing sambil menggelengkan kepalanya,"apa yang appa lakukan pada Suho oppa? Appa, aku mohon jangan laporkan Suho oppa ke polisi, dia akan bertanggung jawab appa, aku mohon"

"sekarang kau pilih, menggugurkan kandunganmu dan pindah ke China atau memilih bajingan itu dan keluar dari silsilah keluarga Zhang" ancam tuan Zhang.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu pun membelalakkan mata mendengarnya.

"apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu? kau ingin membuat anak kita lebih menderita?" bela nyonya Zhang.

"anak kita? Dia bukan lagi anak kita, aku tidak punya anak memalukan seperti dia" tunjuk tuan Zhang pada Yixing.

"anakku satu-satunya Zhang Yixing sudah mati" lanjutnya.

Nyonya Zhang menutup mulutnya tak percaya mendengar pernyataan suaminya. Hati Yixing pun seperti teriris ribuan benda tajam saat mendengar ayahnya tidak mau mengakuinya lagi. Namun kemudian ia berpikir mungkin ini adalah hukuman yang harus ia terima.

Gadis itu perlahan menyingkap selimutnya dan bangkit dari ranjang. Semua matapun terbelalak kaget melihatnya.

"Yixing apa yang kau lakukan, kau masih dalam masa penyembuhan" cegah nyonya Zhang sambil ingin menahan langkah Yixing yang terseok-seok. Tapi gadis itu tetap melanjutkan langkahnya dan akhirnya berlutut di hadapan tuan Zhang.

"mianhae appa, sekeras apapun kau memintaku untuk menggugurkan kandungan ini sampai kapanpun tidak akan aku lakukan, kami menginginkan anak ini, aku tidak mau semakin berdosa dengan menggugurkannya" ucap Yixing dengan suaranya yang terdengar pilu.

Tuan Zhang hanya tertawa remeh mendengarnya,"jadi kau lebih memilih anak haram itu dari pada orang tuamu? Baiklah kalau begitu, mulai detik ini juga kau bukan lagi anakku, buang marga Zhang dari namamu dan satu lagi jangan memanggilku appa" ucapnya lalu beranjak pergi.

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya. Sebelum appanya benar-benar pergi, secepat kilat ia genggam tangan sang appa.

"appa mianhae, jeongmal mianhae appa, jangan tinggalkan ak_"

"SUDAH KU BILANG JANGAN PANGGIL AKU APPA, KAU BUKAN ANAKKU!" potong tuan Zhang sambil menarik kasar tangannya dari genggaman Yixing sehingga membuat tubuh gadis itu tersungkur dilantai. Dengan tidak memperdulikan apapun tuan Zhang pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat Yixing dengan air matanya yang mulai turun. Sebenarnya di lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam ia sama sekali tidak tega melihat anaknya seperti itu namun rasa kecewanya yang teramat besar membuat hatinya mengeras seperti batu.

"appa" lirih Yixing yang merasa putus asa memandangi kepergian sang appa.

"yeobo berhenti!" teriak nyonya Zhang tapi sama sekali tidak di indahkan oleh tuan Zhang. Secepat kilat yeoja paruh baya itu memeluk anaknya yang masih terduduk di lantai. Berkali-kali nyonya Zhang mengecup pucuk kepala anaknya berusaha menenangkan.

"tenang sayang, masih ada eomma disini, appa pasti tidak sungguh-sungguh mengatakannya"

"eomma hiks ... mianhae, hiks jangan tinggalkan aku hiks hiks" Yixing mengeratkan pelukannya dengan sesenggukannya yang semakin parah.

"ani, eomma disini, Yixing anak eomma harus kuat ne"

Di dekat jendela ruang rawat berdiri Baekhyun yang seolah melihat drama yang memilukan secara live. Ia seperti merasakan sakit yang sama dengan yang dirasakan Yixing. Selama ini mereka sangat dekat sejak SMP, bahkan melebihi saudara. Mereka selalu terbuka satu sama lain seperti saat menceritakan tentang pengalaman cinta pertama mereka yang sangat manis, tapi kenapa berakhir pahit bagi Yixing. Ia tidak menyangka ayah Yixing akan semarah itu, bahkan sudah tidak mau mengakui Yixing sebagai anak lagi. Baekhyun merasa gagal menjadi sahabat Yixing. Sungguh ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika ia yang berada di posisi Yixing.

Sedangkan Chanyeol sendiri semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun yang tidak berhenti menangis. Di belainya lembut kepala Baekhyun agar yeojachingunya itu sedikit tenang. Namun disisi lain ia juga merasakan takut luar biasa saat mengingat permintaan Suho padanya untuk memberitahukan kehamilan Yixing dan Suho yang sekarang mendekam di penjara kepada keluarga Suho. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan nantinya, tapi yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah mempersiapkan metalnya terlebih dahulu.

**16~16**

"Kim Suho!" panggil salah satu polisi penjaga tahanan sambil tangannya membuka gembok sel.

"ada yang menjengukmu" lanjutnya.

Suho hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti polisi tersebut menuju ke sebuah ruang khusus untuk para keluarga yang datang menjenguk. Perasaannya mengatakan ada hal buruk lagi yang akan tejadi. Dan benar saja tamu yang menjenguknya itu adalah kedua orang tua dan kakak iparnya.

Setelah mengantar Suho, polisi itu pun pergi meninggalkan Suho dengan keluarganya. Pemuda itu melihat mata eommanya sembab, ia sangat tau kalau eommanya pasti sangat kecewa, sedangkan sang appa tengah menahan emosinya terlihat saat Jongdae sesekali mengusap lengan appanya.

Plaaaak

Satu tamparan yang berasal dari tuan Kim mendarat di pipi Suho. Luka lebam yang ia dapat dari tuan Zhang belum sepenuhnya mengering sekarang ia harus terima jika luka itu semakin bertambah setelah ini.

"kau!" tunjuk tuan Kim penuh emosi,"apa yang membuat mu menjadi bodoh seperti ini Kim Suho?"

Tuan Zhang mengatur nafasnya, dengan sekuat tenaga menahan emosi, sungguh baru kali ini ia menampar anaknya.

Bruukk

Tubuh Suho terjatuh kebawah, ia berlutut tepat di depan kaki ayahnya. Sekarang ia merasa menjadi anak yang durhaka, anak yang menyebabkan eommanya menangis dan anak yang menyebabkan orang tuanya kecewa.

"mianhae appa" lirihnya dengan air mata yang sudah berjatuhan.

Tuan Kim menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi sambil memijit pelipisnya. Sedangkan nonya Kim semakin terisak di pelukan Jongdae.

"susah payah aku mencari uang untuk menyekolahkanmu agar masa depan mu cerah dan berguna bagi keluarga, tapi apa hasilnya, kau semakin bodoh kau menghancurkan semuanya, mengecewakan kami semua, sekarang tak ada lagi yang bisa aku banggakan darimu dan aku tau sekarang alasan kenapa kau memutuskan untuk bekerja sambilan" ujar tuan Kim lirih tapi terdengar sekali kalau ia sangat kecewa.

"mianhae, izinkan aku menebus semua kesalahanku appa, aku akan bertanggung jawab atas Yixing, aku sangat mencintainya appa, aku mohon"

"itu memang yang harus kau lakukan, itu kesalahanmu, kau juga yang harus bertanggung jawab, jangan biarkan gadis itu menderita sendirian karena ulahmu, aku juga tau seberapa kecewanya orang tua Yixing saat mengetahui anaknya hamil"

Suho tetunduk tidak mampu berkata-kata lagi. Sekarang ia merasa sudah tidak pantas lagi menjadi keluarga Kim.

"nasi sudah menjadi bubur, sebesar apapun kesalahanmu, kami tidak bisa membencimu, bagaimanapun juga kau tetap darah dagingku, jadilah seorang pria dewasa mulai saat ini karena akan ada Yixing dan calon anak kalian yang menjadi tanggunganmu" lanjut tuan Kim

Dengan cepat Suho menghapus air matanya dan beralih memeluk kaki tuan Kim.

"gomawo appa jeongmal gomawo, aku janji akan memeperbaiki kesalahanku dan menjaga Yixing dengan baik, mianhae karena membuat kalian kecewa, aku memang anak yang tidak berguna appa mianhae"

Perlahan tangan tuan Kim membelai lembut kepala Suho, ia tidak bisa membenci anaknya, seburuk apapun, Suho tetaplah anaknya, darah dagingnya. Jujur ia sangat marah dan kecewa dengan putra bungsunya itu, tapi bagaimana lagi semuanya sudah terjadi, mau menhajar Suho sampai mati pun tetap tidak dapat merubah keadaan malah akan memperburuk keadaan. Ia berharap setelah ini, Suho bisa menjadi lebih dewasa dan berhati-hati dalam bertindak.

Tidak lama kemudian Suho menolehkan kepalanya, menatap sang eomma yang masih terlihat kacau.

"eomma!" gumamnya.

Greeb

Dan tiba-tiba tubuh Suho menghangat karena mendapat pelukan dari nyonya Kim.

"Suho anakku" gumam nyonya Kim disela tangisannya sambil membelai sayang kepala putra kesayangannya.

"mianhae eomma, mianhae membuatmu kecewa, mianhae, mianhae" Suho terus menerus mengucapkan kata maaf pada eommanya. Nyonya Kim sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mengeratkan pelukannya pada Suho seolah enggan untuk melepasnya.

Sedangkan Jongdae menghela nafasnya lega, ternyata semuanya berjalan tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Awalnya ia khawatir Suho akan dihajar habis-habisan oleh ayahnya. Tidak dipungkiri lagi kalau ia juga sangat kaget mendengar bahwa adik iparnya yang selama ini ia kenal sebagai pemuda baik-baik telah menghamili seseorang, bahkan Minseok sampai hampir menjatuhkan Jongin dari gendongannya saat mendengar kehamilan Yixing dan masuknya Suho ke penjara. Beruntung ia mempunyai mertua yang penyabar dan pemaaf sehingga sedikit mengurangi beban Suho. Sekarang tinggal bagaimana cara agar Suho segera keluar dari penjara dan menikahi Yixing secepatnya.

**16~16**

Taxi itu berhenti tepat di depan kediaman keluarga Zhang. Tidak lama kemuidan keluarlah yeoja paruh baya yang tidak lain adalah nyonya Zhang. Setelah menangkan Yixing, yeoja itu memutuskan untuk pulang dan menitipkan Yixing pada Baekhyun di rumah sakit. Ia harus segera bicara dengan suaminya. Ia yakin kalau suaminya itu masih terbawa emosi sehingga mengucapkan kata-kata yang yang menusuk hati Yixing dan hatinya selaku ibu kandung Yixing.

Nyonya Zhang tau kalau saat ini suaminya sudah berada di rumah, karena terlihat mobil yang tadi dikendarai suaminya telah terparkir manis di garasi. Segera saja ia memasuki rumahnya yang saat ini terlihat sepi dan mencari-cari kemana sang suami berada. Langkahnya pun langsung menuntunnya untuk menuju kamar mereka. Dari kejauhan ia mendengar sesuatu dari arah kamarnya. Segera saja ia percepat langkahnya dan matanya membulat sempurna bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu kamar melihat sang suami yang tengah sibuk mengepaki barang-barangnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan barang-barang kita? Dan kenapa juga kau mengemasi pakaianmu ke dalam koper seperti ini? tanya nyonya Zhang bingung dengan aktivuitas suaminya.

"barang-barangmu sudah aku kemasi, malam ini juga kita pindah ke Beijing" jawab tuan Zhang dingin sambil terus mengepaki barang-barang yang tersisa.

"MWO? Kau gila, bagaimana dengan Yixing? Dia masih sakit, tidak bisa melaukan perjalanan ja_"

"siapa bilang aku akan membawanya anak itu juga" potong tuan Zhang cepat.

Nyonya Zhang menyipitkan matanya sambil menggeleng,"ap-apa maksudmu? Ja-jangan bilang kalau kau..."

"hanya kita berdua yang akan pindah ke Beijing, memulai hidup baru disana tanpa anak pembawa sial itu, cukup disini saja dia membuat kita malu, aku tidak mau ia kembali membuat kita malu di Beijing"

"ANDWAE!" tolak nyonya Zhang,"sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan meninggalkan Yixing, bagaimana kau bisa setega itu padanya, ingat seburuk apapun juga dia tetap anakmu"

"DIA BUKAN ANAKKU, ANAKKU ZHANG YIXING SUDAH MATI" teriak tuan Zhang penuh emosi.

"jaga bicaramu" bentak nyonya Zhang.

"sekarang kau tinggal pilih, jika kau ikut denganku ke Beijing aku akan membebaskan bajingan itu dari penjara dan menyerahkan Yixing padanya..."

"tapi jika kau memilih untuk tetap tinggal dengan anak durhaka itu, aku pastikan kalau anak haram yang ada dikandungannya tidak akan pernah melihat ayahnya untuk selamanya" setelah mngucapkan itu tuan Zhang langsung pergi membawa kopernya, meninggalkan nyonya Zhang yang tengah terpuruk di dalam kamar. Tubuh yeoja itu merosot ke lantai, air matanya berjatuhan kembali. Pilihan yang berat untuknya. Ia bingung mana yang harus ia pilih. Sebagai seorang ibu tentu saja ia tidak ingin meninggalkan anaknya hidup seorang diri. Tapi disisi lain ia ingin melihat anak dan cucunya bahagia. Suaminya memang sangat keras kepala. Tidak ada yang bisa melawan jika ia sudah mengambil keputusan.

"hiks Yixing...maafkan eomma"

**TBC**

Ampuuuuuunn babeee #ngumpet di pohon rambutan

Maapkan saya yang sudah buat wajah superrrrr tampanmu itu babak belur hiks maap ne maap #sujud-sujud di kaki Suho

Kurang kejamkah saya? Maap sebenernya saya juga gak rela bikin sulay kayak gitu maap maap hiks, silahkan bakar saya #silahkan gantung saya di pohon TAOge#bow 1000x

Ya udah sekarang bales review yang gak bisa di PM:

**angie vitta: **aduuh saya juga blm bisa masti in sampek berapa chap #galau, moga aja happy ending deh...hehe makasih reviewnya #bow bareng tuan Zhang

**starchen: **haha keluarga bahagia yee, itu beneran suho kog chingu...oke makasih reviewnya #bow bareng tuan Zhang

**Big thanks to: ****PriidSteeLL****, ****zhehoons****, ****dian deer****, ****jungsssi****, ****cicaalamanda1****, ****MinSeulELFSparFishy****, ****HaRin KimZhang YiJoon****, ****DevilFujoshi****, ****AlpacaAce****, ****HYChanyeol****, ****Kazehiro Yuki****, ****AbigailWoo****, ****edogawa ruffy****, ****Deer Panda****, ****imekaJung****, ****Oh Hannie****, ****angie vitta, ****selvian . summer****, starchen****, ****Kim Jong DaeBak****, ****Park YeonChan****, ****CallMeThes42****, ****suchen moment**

See yaa... XOXO #gossip girl


	5. Chapter 5

**SIXTEEN**

**Chapter 5**

Author: ByunnaPark

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

Cast: Zhang Yixing, Kim Suho

Other Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongdae, Kim Jongin

Pair: Sulay and others

Disclaimer: ff ini milik saya, member EXO milik kita semua #plaaaak

Warning: OOC, GS, typo (dimana-mana)/ gaje berkali-kali lipat/drama benjeeet/ ngebosenin/ don't like, don't read.

Summary: Yixing yang merasa takut jika masa lalunya terulang kembali pada anaknya (halaah maksa bikin summary)

Hollaaa, sebelumnya saya mau ngucapin Selamat Lebaran buat semuanya, Minal Aidzin Walfaidzin, maapin saya ya kalo ada salah-salah kata #tebar duit monopoli

**Let's Start**

**Happy Reading**

_AUTHOR POV_

Angin sore berhembus cukup kencang, mengakibatkan daun-daun rontok serta debu-debu berterbangan. Dari ramalan cuaca hari ini, diperkirakan memang akan turun hujan. Cuaca yang buruk seperti ini, menyebabkan taman Seoul Hospital terlihat sepi, karena tentu saja pasien dilarang keluar ruangan.

Ramalan itu benar, setelah sang matahari menghilang di bawah garis cakrawala, terciptalah jejak-jejak rintik hujan di tanah. Taman rumah sakit yang kering sudah menjadi basah sekarang. Ternyata hujan yang turun cukup lebat disertai dengan petir dan angin yang tidak henti-hentinya berhembus.

Gadis itu hanya bisa memandangi taman rumah sakit lewat kaca transparan ruang rawatnya. Pandangannya kosong, entah menerawang kemana. Jika saja air hujan dapat meluruhkan pikiran-pikiran kacau yang bersarang di otaknya saat ini, mungkin gadis itu sudah berlari keluar dan membiarkan air hujan membasahi tubuhnya, berharap semua masalah yang ia hadapi ikut larut dengan aliran air hujan. Tapi ia kemudian sadar, itu hanya imajinasi bodohnya.

Tes

Sebulir air mata menetes dipipinya, entah sudah berapa tetes air mata yang ia keluarkan. Padangannya mulai buram karena genangan cairan bening itu. Tangan kanannya perlahan meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit saat mengingat kata-kata itu.

'_mulai detik ini juga kau bukan lagi anakku'_

'_buang marga Zhang dari namamu...'_

'_... dan satu lagi jangan memanggilku appa'_

'_anakku satu-satunya Zhang Yixing sudah mati'_

Kata-kata itu terus saja terngiang di otaknya. Sebenci itu kah ayahnya? Apakah pintu maaf sudah tertutup untuk selamanya?

Ia tersenyum miris, bodoh...tentu saja pintu maaf itu sudah tertutup rapat-rapat, rasa kecewa ayahnya sudah teramat besar dan mungkin saja ibunya saat ini juga sudah tidak mau menganggapnya sebagai anak lagi.

Ini sudah hari ke tiga ia dirawat dirumah sakit. Setelah kejadian itu orang tuanya belum menjenguknya sama sekali. Ia terus menunggu kedatangan sang ibu setiap hari, tapi nihil, nyonya Zhang tak kunjung datang. Dan gadis itu mengambil kesimpulan bahwa ibunya sekarang juga membencinya. Tapi disamping itu ada seorang lagi yang juga ia harapkan kedatangannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan ayah dari janin yang ada di rahimnya sekarang.

Tidak dipungkiri lagi kalau ia sangat khwatir dengan Suho yang sampai sekarang belum ada kabar mengenai kebebasannya. Berkali-kali ia memohon pada dokter untuk mengizinkannya keluar lebih cepat dari rumah sakit agar bisa segera menjenguk Suho yang mungkin saja sekarang masih mendekam di penjara, tapi dokter selalu menolak dengan alasan ia masih dalam masa pemulihan.

"Yixing, waktunya makan" seru seorang yeoja paruh baya dengan membawa nampan berisi bubur.

Gadis itu cepat-cepat menghapus air matanya dan menoleh ke arah yeoja paruh baya tersebut.

Yeoja paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut dan menghampiri Yixing yang masih mematung di dekat jendela.

"kenapa kau masih berdiri di sini, ayo makan agar kau cepat sembuh dan bayimu tumbuh sehat nantinya" yeoja itu menarik tangan Yixing untuk menuju ranjangnya dan ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping Yixing.

"sekarang buka mulutmu aaa~"

Yixing menyambut suapan bubur dari yeoja paruh baya itu. Ia memang tidak benar-benar sendirian di rumah sakit ini, ada Baekhyun yang setiap hari mengunjunginya dan juga yeoja paruh baya yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Dua hari yang lalu saat bangun dari tidurnya, ia dikaget kan dengan kehadiran sosok asing di ruang rawatnya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat sosok asing tersebut memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Kim Hyumin yang merupakan ibu kandung dari Kim Suho.

Awalnya ia takut kalau nyonya Kim akan membencinya, tapi ternyata ia salah, nyonya Kim bahkan memperlakukannya seperti anaknya sendiri. Wanita itu seolah menjadi ibu pengganti bagi Yixing. Rasa canggung saat awal pertemuan, perlahan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Tidak hanya nyonya Kim, ayah dan kakak Suho pun juga sering menjenguknya.

Entahlah ia harus senang atau sedih. Ia sedih karena orang tuanya sendiri sudah tidak peduli dengannya, tapi disisi lain ia senang karena mendapat keluarga baru yang sangat menyayanginya.

"kata dokter, lusa kau sudah boleh pulang" nyonya Kim membuka percakapan.

Tapi bukan raut senang yang tercipta di wajah Yixing. Gadis itu malah terlihat semakin murung.

'_pulang? Kemana aku harus pulang?'_ tanya Yixing dalam hati. Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya sambil terus berpikir kemana ia harus pergi setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Selain orang tuanya, ia sudah tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi di Seoul, saudaranya kebanyakan berada di China, sedangkan ibunya yang berstatus sebagai warga negara Korea adalah anak tunggal. Nenek dan kakek dari ibunya juga sudah lama meninggal.

'_ke rumah Baekhyun?'_

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia tidak mau merepotkan sahabatnya yang sudah setia menemaninya melwati semua ini. Tinggal di rumah Baekhyun hanya akan membuat keluarga Baekhyun ikut menanggung malu. Apalagi Baekhyun hanya tinggal berdua dengan neneknya yang sudah tua karena orang tua gadis imut itu tinggal di Thailand, tentu saja Yixing akan menambah beban nenek Baekhyun jika ia tinggal di sana.

'_lalu kemana?_'

Nyonya Kim meletakkan sejenak mangkuk berisi bubur itu di meja. Ia tau Yixing bingung harus pulang kemana, terlihat dari raut muka Yixing yang semakin murung. Sebenarnya keluarga Kim sudah tau jika orang tua gadis itu telah pergi ke Beijing sejak tiga hari yang lalu, karena sebelum keberangkatan orang tua Yixing ke Beijing, nyonya Kim mendapati ibu Yixing datang ke penjara tempat Suho di tahan. Nyonya Kim memutuskan untuk tidak memberitahu Yixing karena takut kalau Yixing bertambah stres dan itu bisa berakibat buruk bagi kandungannya.

Tangan yeoja paruh baya itu terangkat untuk mengelus rambut Yixing dengan lembut sehingga mengakibatkan sang empu rambut menoleh ke arahnya.

"kau bisa tinggal bersama kami" ucap nyonya Kim tanpa sedikitpun keraguan.

Mata Yixing terbelalak mendengarnya,"ma-maksud ahjumma?"

"eomma...panggil aku eomma, sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi keluarga Kim, dan sekarang kau sudah menjadi tanggung jawab kami sepenuhnya, jangan berpikir kalau kami membencimu Yixing..." tangan yeoja paruh baya itu beralih menggenggam tangan Yixing.

"... percayalah kami sangat menyayangimu seperti kami menyayangi Suho, aku tau orang tuamu pasti sangat marah akan hal ini dan kami minta maaf atas kesalahan yang Suho lakukan padamu sehingga mengakibatkan masa depanmu hancur, karena itu izinkan kami menebus semuanya dengan merawatmu selayaknya anak, menantu dan bagian dari keluarga Kim" satu tetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipi nyonya Kim.

Otak Yixing masih mencerna kata-kata nyonya Kim. Berkali-kali ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini semua bukanlah mimpi. Keluarga Kim benar-benar menerimanaya, sulit dipercaya olehnya. Selama ini ia dihantui bayang-bayang keluarga Kim yang pasti tidak berbeda jauh dengan ayahnya yang sangat murka.

Tapi sejak dua hari yang lalu, ketakutan itu seolah sirna karena ia mendapati kenyataan yang bebeda dari keluarga Kim. Mereka tersenyum padanya tanpa ada raut kemarahan di dalamnya, memperlakukannya seperti anak sendiri, bahkan Yixing mendapatkan perlakuan dan perhatian yang ia inginkan dari seorang ibu dari nyonya Kim, bukan dari ibu kandungnya sendiri.

Perasaannya campur aduk sekarang, ia merasakan kesenangan dan kesedihan secara bersamaan. Senang karena ia bisa diterima dengan baik oleh keluarga Kim, sedih karena harus meninggalakan keluarganya atau mungkin keluarganya yang meninggalakannya.

Air mata yang baru beberapa menit ia simpan sekarang turun kembali.

"tidak, kalian tidak pantas untuk meminta maaf karena harusnya kami yang meminta maaf pada kalian..." ucap Yixing di sela tangisnya.

"...maafkan kami yang sudah menghancurkan harapan kalian, aku tau kalian juga sangat marah dan kecewa, aku tidak mau semakin menambah beban kalian nantinya dan pastinya juga akan_"

"Yixing dengarkan eomma" potong nyonya Kim.

"memang kami sangat marah dan kecewa pada kalian, tapi semarah apapun kami tetap tidak bisa mebenci kalian, apalagi sampai menelantarkan kalian, sungguh kami tidak pernah sekalipun berpikiran seperti itu, karena disini" tangan nyonya Kim menyentuh perut Yixing,"ada keturunan keluarg Kim yang harus kita jaga dengan sebaik-baiknya dan lagi pula aku juga ingin berperan dalam perkembangan cucuku, apa kau tidak keberatan Yixing?"

Merndengar itu, wajah Yixing semakin basah. Ia terlalu bahagia saat ini. Ia masih tidak percaya keluarga Kim mau menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka, bahkan mereka juga mau menerima calon cucu mereka. Berkali-kali ia mengucapkan syukur pada Tuhan karena ternyata Tuhan masih menyayanginya dengan memberi kebahagiaan padanya walaupun kebahagiaan itu bukan dari keluarganya sendiri.

Grep

Gadis itu langsung berhambur memeluk nyonya Kim dan menangis tersedu-sedu dalam belaian lembut tangan nyonya Kim dikepalanya.

"eomma... terima kasih, terima kasih kalian mau menerima kami hiks, aku janji tidak akan mengecewakan kalian lagi, aku janji eomma hiks, terima kasih"

Nyonya Kim tersenyum lembut,"ne, jadilah istri dan menantu yang baik untuk keluarga Kim"

"aku akan berusaha eomma, eomma mau kan membantuku?"

"pasti, dan jangan menangis lagi ne, percayalah kau tidak sendiri sayang, masih ada kami yang akan selalu bersamamu, kau mau kan tinggal bersama kami?"

Yixing hanya bisa mengangguk, ia sudah tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Dimatanya sekarang nyonya Kim adalah sosok malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan untuknya dan Yixing sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Perlahan nyonya Kim merenggangkan pelukannya pada Yixing dan tangannya beralih mengusap pipi gadis itu yang basah.

"sejujurnya eomma tidak suka dengan air mata, karena air mata membuat wajahmu jelek" canda nyonya Kim yang berhasil membuat Yixing terkekeh.

"oh iya, hari ini eomma juga sudah mengurus kepindahanmu dari sekolah" ujar nyonya Kim

Mata Yixing membulat, ia kaget mendengarnya.

'_pindah sekolah? Pindah kemana? Apa masih ada sekolah yang mau menampung orang hamil?'_ batin Yixing.

"kau akan menjalani homeschooling" dan untuk kesekian kalinya Yixing kaget.

"ho-homeschooling?" tanya Yixing tak percaya.

"ne, eomma sudah mempersiapkannya untukmu"

"tapi eomma, aku tidak punya cukup uang untuk program homeschooling"

"Yixing, sudah eomma bilang kan sekarang kau sudah menjadi tanggungan keluarga Kim seutuhnya, jadi kau jangan khawatir masalah biaya, kami sudah mempersiapkan semua untukmu"

Tapi Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya,"ani eomma, itu terlalu merepotkan, aku tidak pantas mendapatkannya bisa diterima di keluarga Kim saja itu sudah cukup untukku"

"tidak ada yang direpotkan sayang, bagaimana pun juga pendidikan itu penting, aku tidak mau menantuku putus sekolah, jadi eomma minta kau mau menjalani program itu.."

"... tenang saja eomma akan membantu mu" sambung nyonya Kim sambil menggenggam tangan Yixing.

Tangis Yixing pecah kembali. Hatinya terenyuh melihat keluarga Kim yang begitu peduli padannya. Entah bagaimana caranya untuk membalas kebaikan mereka.

"sayang kenapa menangis lagi, kau lupa tadi eomma bilang apa? Air mata membuat wajahmu jelek" ucap nyonya Kim sambil memeluk Yixing kembali dan mengusap lengan gadis itu.

"hiks eomma gomawo, aku tidak tau bagaimana cara membalas kebaikan kalian hiks gomawo eomma gomawo"

Nyonya kim tersenyum lembut,"kau hanya perlu menjadi istri yang baik untuk Suho, itu saja sudah cukup"

Dan Yixing hanya bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya menyanggupi permintaan nyonya Kim.

"sudah berhenti menangis, kau sudah terlalu banyak menangis dan itu tidak baik" nyonya Kim menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi gadis itu.

Setelah itu Yixing pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada nyonya Kim. Merasakan kehangatan seorang ibu yang sudah ia rindukan selama ini. Tapi tidak lama kemudian ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap nyonya Kim.

"eomma apa aku boleh menjenguk Suho oppa?"

"jangan, kau masih harus banyak istirahat" cegah nyonya Kim.

"tapi eomma aku khawatir dengannya, aku takut Suho oppa diperlakukan dengan buruk di penjara, makan seadanya, tidur tanpa alas, belum lagi pasti disana ada napi lain yang bertampang seram, jebal eomma aku ingin menjenguknya dan sejujurnya aku juga sangat merindukannya" ucap Yixing sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"eomma tau kau khawatir padannya, tapi tetap eomma tidak akan mengizinkanmu datang ke penjara, percayalah Suho akan datang kesini sebelum kau keluar dari rumah sakit"

Yixing beralih menatap nyonya Kim

"tapi aku tidak yakin appa akan mencabut tuntutannya begitu saja pada Suho oppa"

"semua bisa saja terjadi Yixing, percayalah" ujar nyonya Kim berusaha menenangkan Yixing.

Yixng tersenyum tipis ke arah nyonya Kim,"ne eomma, semoga" ucapnya. Sebenarnya ia masih ragu Suho akan bebas secepat itu kecuali jika ayahnya telah mencabut tuntutannya. Tapi itu mustahil jika mengingat amarah ayahnya waktu itu kecuali jika ada hal lain yang membuat ayahnya dengan cepat mencabut tuntutannya sebelum kasus itu di proses ke pengadilan.

**16~16**

"bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa sudah merasa baikan?" tanya Minseok yang sedang menjenguk Yixing bersama suaminya serta Jongin.

"ne eonnie, kata eomma lusa aku sudah bisa pulang" jawab Yixing sambil memainkan tangan Jongin dipangkuan Minseok

"syukurlah kalau begitu, berarti kandunganmu sudah tidak bermasalah, setelah ini kau harus lebih memperhatikan kandunganmu jangan banyak melakukan aktivitas yang berat-berat dan jangan banyak pikiran, kandunganmu masih sangat rawan" nasihat Minseok pada calon adik iparnya.

"arraseo eonnie, eonnie tenang saja, aku akan menjaga kandunganku dengan baik hehe" cengir Yixing.

Minseok tersenyum melihatnya. Ia lega karena Yixing sudah mulai ceria kembali.

"eonnie, boleh aku menggendong Jongin?"

"jangan! Nanti dia akan menendang perutmu" larang Minseok.

"tidak akan eonnie, tenang saja Jongin tidak akan menendang calon sepupunya, ya kan Jongie?"

Jongin tertawa memperlihatkan gigi susunya yang mulai tumbuh saat tangan Yixing mencubit-cubit pipinya.

"pokoknya sekali tidak tetap tidak"

Yixing menghela nafas sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Pasalnya ia ingin sekali menggendong keponakannya itu. Dipikirannya sekarang alangkah menyenangkan mempunyai anak laki-laki yang lucu seperti Jongin.

Pandangan gadis itu pun beralih menatap Jongdae yang tengah sibuk membaca koran.

"oppa, bagaimana kabar Suho oppa? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apakah ia makan denga teratur?" tanya Yixing.

Pertanyaan Yixing sukses mengehentikan aktivitas Jongdae membaca koran. Pria itu lalu melipat korannya dan membetulkan letak kaca matanya. Berdehem sejenak sebelum menjawab petanyaan Yixing.

"kau tenag saja, Suho masih diberi kesehatan sampai saat ini"

Yixing menghela nafasnya lega,"aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya oppa, aku ingin menjenguknya tapi eomma terus melarangku"

"kau tidak usah menjenguknya karena Suho yang akan datang menjengukumu"

"eh? maksud oppa?" tanya Yixing tak mengerti dengan perkataan Jongdae.

"doa kan saja Suho bisa bebas dalam waktu dekat ini ne!"

"ne oppa, pasti, tanpa kau suruh pun aku setiap hari mendoakannya"

Jongdae pun tersenyum lembut ke arah Yixing mencoba untuk menenangkan gadis itu kalau semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

**16~16**

"Baekkie, kau tau kenapa eomma tidak menjengukku?" tanya Yixing sambil mengunyah jeruk yang baru saja di kupas oleh Baekhyun.

"uhuk...uhuk" Baekhyun tersedak buah jeruk yang belum sempurna ia kunyah.

"Baekkie gwenchanna?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir melihat wajah Baekhyun memerah karena tersedak sambil mengurut tengkuk yeoja itu.

Yixing mengerutkan keningnya melihat Baekhyun. Ia sangat mengenal sahabatnya itu. Terlihat ada sesuatu yang baekhyun sembunyikan darinya dan Yixng menduga itu pasti mengenai orang tuanya.

"aku tau kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku" tangan Yixing beralih menggenggam jemari Baekhyun yang terasa dingin dan berkeringat karena gugup,"kau jangan khawatir, aku sudah siap mendengar semuanya" ucap Yixing berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun agar sahabatnya itu mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Mata baekhyun berkaca-kaca, jujur ia tidak sanggup mengatakan semuanya pada Yixing. Ia takut Yixing akan shock mendengarnya. Gadis itu beralih menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tapi tidak lama kemudian ia seperti mendapat kekuatan saat melihat Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia memang harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Yixing.

"tiga hari yang lalu mereka pindah ke Beijing"

DEG

Jantung Yixing serasa mau lepas mendengar penjelasan singkat dari Baekhyun. Matanya mulai memanas kembali. Ia masih ingat ibunya berkata kalau tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya sendiri, tapi kenapa sekarang ibunya malah pergi meninggalkannya.

"ahjumma sendiri yang memberitahuku, ia menitipkanmu padaku, aku sendiri juga bingung kenapa ahjumma mau mengikuti keinginan ahjussi untuk pindah ke Beijing dan meninggalkanmu disini, tapi aku sangat tau kalau ahjumma terpaksa melakukannya karena kurasa ada sesuatu yang membuat ahjumma harus melakukannya, tapi apa sesuatu itu aku sendiri juga tidak tau" jelas Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah berlinang air mata.

Ketakutan Baekhyun terbukti, Yixing terlihat shock mendengarnya. Pandangan gadis itu terlihat kosong, bahkan saat air matanya menetes matanya tidak juga berkedip. Tubuhnya mematung seperti tidak ada nyawanya lagi. Baekhyun terlihat panik melihat keadaan Yixing sekarang. Dipeluknya tubuhYixing dengan sayang berusaha memberi kekuatan untuk sahabatnya itu.

"Yixing ... kau harus kuat ne, masih ada kami dan keluarga Kim yang menyayangimu, aku tau ahjumma sangat menyayangimu dan tidak berniat meninggalkanmu, aku yakin suatu hari nanti mereka akan kembali padamu"

Yixing mengeratkan pelukannya pada Baekhyun sambil terisak. Ia sudah menduga ini akan terjadi dan tidak menyangka jika rasanya akan sesakit ini.

"hiks... mereka pasti sangat membenciku Baekkie hiks"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya,"tidak, mereka sangat menyayangimu Xing dan aku yakin mereka tidak akan meninggalaknmu dalam waktu yang lama"

"banarkah? Tapi kenapa aku tidak yakin mereka akan kembali" ucap Yixing pesimis.

"Yixing kau harus yakin mereka akan kembali lagi suatu hari nanti, kau hanya perlu bersabar dan menunggu ne"

"hiks rasanya sakit Baekkie" Yixing semakin terisak dan meninggalkan bekas genangan air mata di baju Baekhyun.

"aku tau, kau harus sabar dan kuat, ini ujian yang Tuhan berikan padamu, seberat apapun harus kau jalani dan kau masih punya kami disini"

Yixing tidak tau harus berkata apa lagi, ia hanya ingin menagis sepuasnya di pelukan Baekhyun menumpahkan semua kesedihannya saat ini. Mencoba untuk mengikhlaskan kepergian orang tuanya. Menyadari kalau itu adalah hukuman yang pantas ia terima. Menjadi anak yang terbuang karena kesalahannya yang fatal.

**16~16**

Akhir-akhir ini cuaca memang sedang tidak menentu dan lagi-lagi Yixing hanya bisa memandangi taman rumah sakit dari kaca jendela ruang rawatnya. Pikiran gadis itu masih tertuju pada kedua orang tuanya. Ia tidak menyangka jika akhirnya akan seperti ini. Apa sekarang ia sudah bisa di sebut anak yatim piatu? Mengingat sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia akui sebagai orang tua kandungnya.

Sebenarnya ia sudah menduga kemungkinan terburuk ini akan terjadi. Beberapa hari ini sebelum ia mengetahui tentang kepindahan orang tuanya ke Beijing, gadis itu berkali-kali menghubungi ibunya lewat telepon, tapi ternyata nomor ibunya sudah tidak aktif dan Yixing mencoba untuk positif thinking, mungkin saja ibunya masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Ia juga mengirim email kepada ibunya tapi sudah berhari-hari juga belum mendapat balasan. Dan hari ini ia tau bahawa ternyata orang tuanya sudah pergi meninggalkannya sendiri di Seoul.

Ia tersenyum miris melihat keadaannya saat ini. Jika ia tidak ingat janin yang ada di rahimnya, mungkin saat ini Yixing lebih memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya, toh ayahnya sudah menganggap ia mati. Tapi untungnya pikiran Yixing tidak sependek itu. Ia yakin ibunya masih sangat menyayanginya, entah kenapa ia merasa ada suatu paksaan yang mengharuskan ibunya memilih untuk meninggalkannya.

'_eomma maafkan Yixing'_

'_Yixing sayang eomma'_

Ucapnya dalam hati sambil memejamkan matanya, berharap sang ibu mampu mendengar karena ikatan batin anak dan ibu sangatlah kuat.

Grep

Gadis itu terlonjak kaget, matanya terbuka lebar kembali saat merasakan seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Ia merasakan pelukan hangat yang telah ia rindukan. Yixing memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa orang yang tengah memeluknya saat ini. Dan air matanya pecah saat mengetahui sosok namja yang ia rindukan akhirnya datang.

"oppa" panggilnya lirih.

Yixing berniat membalikkan tubuhnya agar bisa memeluk namja itu, tapi namja itu menahannya agar tetap di posisi semula.

"aku sangat merindukanmu" ucap Suho sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Yixing, menghirup aroma tubuh ibu dari calon anaknya.

"hiks nado oppa, aku juga sangat merindukanmu, hiks kau kemana saja kenapa baru datang, kau tidak tau aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu hiks"

"mianhae membuatmu khawatir, tapi yang terpenting sekarang aku sudah ada disini bersamamu"

"hiks appa tidak seharusnya mengirimmu ke penjara"

"itu memang hukuman yang pantas untukku"

"tidak oppa, kau tidak sepenuhnya bersalah, aku juga bersalah harusnya appa juga mengirimku ke penjara bersamamu..."

"...mianhae oppa, kalau saja aku tidak mengalami pendarahan mungkin kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini"

Suho membalikkan tubuh Yixing agar berhadapan dengannya. Ia menatap lekat wajah yeoja cantik yang sudah meluluhkan hatinya selama ini. Tangannya membelai pipi Yixing dan menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang mengahalangi pandangan Yixing. Namja itu mendekatkan wajahnya dan memeprtemukan bibir mereka. Ia melumat bibir cherry itu melampiaskan kerinduannya lewat ciuman hangat tanpa nafsu.

Yixing melingkarkan tangannya di leher Suho, menikmati setiap perlakuan Suho padanya. Jujur ia juga sangat merindukan ciuman lembut dari Suho yang selalu berhasil membuatnya semakin mencintai namja itu.

Lama mereka berciuman dan akhirnya dengan berat hati Suho melepaskan tautan bibir mereka.

"kau tidak pantas meminta maaf, bagaimanapun ini adalah takdir Tuhan untuk kita, aku yang harusnya meminta maaf padamu, karena aku yang membuatmu kehilangan segalanya.."

"...kau mungkin boleh membenciku karena aku juga yang menyebakan orang tuamu pergi meninggalakanmu"ucap Suho lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya tak mampu menatap Yixing yang saat ini tangah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"oppa jangan menyalahkan dirimu begitu, sudah kubilang ini bukan salahmu sepenuhnya, ini salah kita berdua, aku sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, mereka meninggalkanku karena mereka sudah terlanjur kecewa dan aku anggap ini adalah hukuman dari Tuhan untukku" ucap Yixing mencoba tegar.

"sebelum pergi ahjumma menitipkan ini padaku"

Suho mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari sakunya dan memberikannya pada Yixing.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Yixing menerima amplop itu dan membukanya. Ternyata itu adalah surat dari ibunya.

_**Yixing anakku**_

_**Maafkan eomma**_

_**Eomma terpaksa meninggalkanmu di sini, eomma hanya ingin kau bahagia, karena eomma tau yang kau butuhkan saat ini adalah Suho**_

_**Tapi kau harus tau, eomma meninggalkanmu bukan karena eomma membencimu, sama sekali eomma tidak membencimu atau menyesal telah melahirkanmu, kau tetap anak kesayanganku, buah hatiku, dan satu-satunya anakku yang paling cantik...Zhang Yi Xing**_

_**Eomma mempercayakanmu pada Suho, karena eomma tau Suho bisa menjaga mu dengan baik**_

_**Yixing harus tetap tersenyum, ingat eomma selalu ada dihatimu**_

_**Eomma janji suatu hari nanti eomma akan pulang dan melihat cucu eomma tumbuh dengan baik**_

_**Yixing harus kuat, anak eomma tidak boleh menangis lagi, mulailah hidup baru bersama keluarga baru mu, eomma yakin Tuhan telah merencanakan masa depan yang indah untukmu**_

_**Dan satu lagi yang harus kau tau...**_

_**Appa dan eomma mencintaimu lebih dari apapun**_

Yixing mendekap surat tersebut, satu-satunya peninggalan terakhir ibunya. Air matanya sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

Suho mengusap lengan Yixing berusaha untuk menenangkan yeoja itu. Ia tau Yixing sangat terpukul akan kepergian orang tuanya. Bagaimanapun juga di usianya yang masih sangat muda seperti ini, Yixing masih membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

Suho memeluk Yixing dari samping dan menempelkan keningnya di kepala yeoja itu,"selama ini kebahagian ahjumma hanyalah dirimu, tapi ia sudah menukar kebahagiaannya dengan kebahagiaanmu, percayalah ahjumma sangat menyayangimu..."

"...aku janji tidak akan membuat pengorbanan Zhang ahjumma sia-sia" lanjutnya.

Yixing menoleh ke arah Suho dengan mata yang masih basah dan tak terasa di jari manisnya sekarang sudah tersemat cicin berlian putih yang terlihat sangat berkilau.

Gadis itu pun terlonkjak kaget melihatnya,"o-oppa, ap-apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Yixing tidak mengerti.

Suho beralih menggenggam kedua tangan Yixing,"Zhang Yixing, would you be mine? Would you be my future? Would you be my wife? Would you marry me?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Yixing menganggukkan kepalanya dan memeluk namja itu erat. Ia tak menyangka kalau saat ini Suho tengah melamarnya. Tentu saja Yixing sangat bahagia, jujur saja ini adalah moment yang ia tunggu-tunggu walaupun tidak seindah moment yang ia bayangkan selama ini, tapi ini jauh lebih berkesan untuknya.

"hiks aku mau oppa, aku mau, jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya, aku janji akan menjadi istri yang baik untukmu, gomawo oppa"

"ani, aku yang harusnya berterimakasih padamu, saranghae"

"nado, nado saranghae"

Suho tersenyum sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada calon istrinya itu. Ia lega, akhirnya ia bisa melamar Yixing dan sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan yeoja bermarga Zhang itu.

Sebenarnya Suho sudah keluar dari penjara saat nyonya Zhang datang menjenguknya, karena bersamaan dengan itu tuan Zhang juga mencabut tuntutannya. Ia tidak langsung menemui Yixing karena ia memutuskan untuk mengurus segala sesuatu untuk pernikahannya, mulai dari lokasi, gaun untuk Yixing sampai dengan cicin pernikahan tentunya dengan dibantu kakak dan orang tuanya.

Awalnya Suho ngotot untuk tidak mau menerima bantuan materi dari orang tuanya dan memutuskan untuk menggunakan uang tabungannya dan uang hasilnya bekerja selama ini. Tapi ternyata uangnya masih tidak cukup dan mau tidak mau ia pun menerima bantuan dari orang tuanya. Ia janji suatu hari nanti akan mengganti bantuan dari orang tuanya tersebut yang ia anggap sebagai hutang.

**16~16**

_"Kim Suho, apakah kau bersedia menjadi suami dari Zhang Yixing baik dalam suka maupun duka, sampai maut memisahkan?"_

_"ya, saya bersedia"_

_"Zhang Yixing, apakah kau bersedia menjadi istri dai Kim Suho baik dalam suka maupun duka, sampai maut memisahkan?"_

_"saya bersedia"_

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

** #*dihajar masa*# **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(kidding boss)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

***masih TBC kok***

***dibacok readers***

Yeeeeeyyy emak sama babe udah halal #sungkeman

Hehe mungkin masih ada 1 atau 2 chapter lagi

tapi saya merasa gagal di chap ini dan sorry kalau banyak typo #bow bow bow

Maaf kalau chap ini ngecewain banget huweee T_T #mewek di pojokan bareng yixing #plak

Oke makasih buanyaaaak yang udah ngasih support buat sixteen, tanpa review kalian sixteen gak bakal jalan sampai chapter 5 hiks #srooot #lap ingus #kibar-kibar banner lestarikan SULAY go go go #plaak

Dan sekarang bales reviewnya gak bisa di PM:

**selvian summer: **hehe maap yee bikin babe babak belur #bow, oke ini udah dilanjut, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng tuan Zhang

**dokyungsoo21: **tenang babe masih awet kog gantengnya kkkk, haha tunggu aja deh siapa anaknya ntar #wink, oke ini udah next, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng tuan Zhang

**jihyun JoonXing: **welcome jihyun, komen kamu jleb banget, ngena banget #sroot #lap ingus, dan saya setuju 1000% sama kamu, jarang moment tapi gak tau kenapa saya malah makin cinta sama sulay and langsung sukuran tiap liat sulay nempel dikit #plak #halah curcol #abaikan, hehe oke ni udah dilanjut, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng tuan Zhang

**Big thanks to: ****Oh Hannie****, ****dian deer****, ****AlpacaAce****, ****MinSeulELFSparFishy****, ****jungsssi****, ****cicaalamanda1****, ****edogawa ruffy****, ****Kazehiro Yuki****, ****enchris . 727****, ****CallMeThes42****, ****Park YeonChan****, ****suchen moment****, ****Fanxingege****, ****AbigailWoo****, ****mjjeeje****, ****KaiSoo'sChild****, ****imekaJung****, ****Deer Panda****, selvian summer, dokyungsoo21, ****ExileZee****, ****Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics****, ****diyayee****, ****Athena Chesloock****, ****zoldyk****, ****jungroopark****, Jihyun JoonXing**

See yaa... XOXO L.O.V.E #gossip girl


	6. Chapter 6

**SIXTEEN**

**Chapter 6**

Author: ByunnaPark

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

Cast: Zhang Yixing, Kim Suho

Other Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok, Kim Jongin

Pair: Sulay and others

Disclaimer: ff ini milik saya, member EXO milik kita semua #plaaaak

Warning: OOC, GS, typo (dimana-mana)/ gaje berkali-kali lipat/drama benjeeet/ ngebosenin/ don't like, don't read.

Summary: Yixing yang merasa takut jika masa lalunya terulang kembali pada anaknya (halaah maksa bikin summary)

**Let's Start**

**Happy Reading**

_AUTHOR POV_

Gadis berdarah China itu terus saja memandangi dirinya di cermin. Sudut bibirnya terangkat ke atas membentuk sebuah senyuman manis menampakkan single dimple yang ia miliki. Dengan berbalut gaun putih berlengan panjang dan rambut panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai membuat gadis bernama Zhang Yixing...ahh tidak! Lebih tepatnya Kim Yixing tersebut terlihat sangat anggun malam ini.

Ya..gadis itu memang baru saja selesai melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan Kim Suho, pernikahan sederhana yang hanya dihadiri oleh kerabat dekat keluarga Kim saja. Dan sekarang waktunya Yixing untuk beristirahat setelah pesta pernikahan yang cukup membuat ia kelelahan. Tapi bukannya langsung melepas gaunnya dan mengganti dengan baju tidur, gadis itu malah masih asik memandangi pantulan dirinya di cermin dengan gaun pengantin dan sesekali berputar-putar.

'_cantik, seperti eomma dulu'_

Gumamnya dengan senyum yang masih setia menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Tapi saat mengingat ibunya senyum itu luntur seketika. Ia memandang lesu pantulan dirinya di cermin. Sedih? Tentu saja ia sedih, karena di saat hari bahagia ini orang tuanya tidak hadir untuk mendampinginya.

Perlahan ia meletakkan tangannya di dada dan mulai memejamkan mata.

'_eomma, hari ini adalah hari pernikahanku, aku sudah menjadi menantu keluarga Kim sekarang, aku sudah bahagia eomma...apa kau bisa merasakannya? Aku harap eomma dan appa juga bahagia di sana, saranghae'_

Cklek

Pintu kamar itu terbuka menampakkan sosok namja yang beberapa jam lalu telah resmi menjadi suami dari Yixing, Kim Suho.

Namja itu tersenyum melihat istrinya yang masih memejamkan mata menghadap cermin tanpa menyadari kehadiran suaminya di kamar pengantin itu. Perlahan Suho mendekati Yixing dan meraih pinggang yeoja itu untuk dipeluknya dari belakang.

Sontak Yixing membuka matanya kaget karena tiba-tiba ia merasakan tangan seseorang melingkar di perutnya. Tapi senyumnya lagi-lagi terkembang saat ia menghadap cermin dan mendapati suaminya di belakang tengah memeluknya.

"kenapa kau belum tidur? Apa kau tidak lelah?" tanya Suho lirih.

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya dengan sedikit menoleh ke arah Suho,"ani, aku masih menunggu suamiku"

Suho terkekeh kecil mendengarnya.

"apa kau juga menunggu suamimu untuk membantu melepaskan gaun mu ini?" tanya Suho menggoda.

Pipi Yixing sedikit merona dibuatnya,"Ya! bukan begitu_"

"ne arraseo, aku hanya bercanda" potong Suho cepat.

Setelah itu suasana hening sejenak. Yixing masih menikmati pelukan hangat dari suaminya yang sekarang tengah mendaratkan dagunya di pundak Yixing.

"Yixing! Kim Yixing!" panggil Suho memecah keheningan tersebut.

"ne?" jawab Yixing.

"chagi!"

"ne?"

"yeobo!"

Yixing tersipu mendengar panggilan Suho yang terakhir. Sebenarnya ia masih setengah tidak percaya kalau saat ini ia sudah menjadi seorang istri.

"n-ne?" jawab Yixing kemudian.

"aku mencintaiumu"

Yixing tersenyum dan tangannya menggenggam tangan Suho yang melingkar di perutnya,"aku juga sangat mencintaimu" ia menoleh dan mencium pipi Suho kilat.

"dan aku mencintaimu juga baby" lanjut Suho sambil membelai perut Yixing.

Yixing terkekeh mendengarnya,"aku tau appa" ucap Yixing dengan menirukan suara anak kecil.

Suho tersenyum dan membalikkan tubuh Yixing menghadapnya untuk mencium bibir pink yang sudah resmi menjadi miliknya. Hanya ciuman singkat di malam pertama mereka menjadi pasangan suami-istri.

Namja itu melepas ciumannya dan beralih membelai lembut pipi istrinya.

"sekarang ganti bajumu dan segera tidur" titah Suho.

Yixing hanya mengangguk kecil dan berbalik berniat ke kamar mandi. Tapi belum sempat melangkah, tangannya di tahan oleh Suho.

"kenapa tidak disini saja?" goda Suho lagi.

Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan rona merah yang lagi-lagi menghiasi pipinya. Ia pun meninju dada Suho pelan sebelum melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar mandi.

Sedangkan Suho tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. Haaaah...sungguh tidak menyangka ia sudah menjadi seorang suami di usianya yang baru akan menginjak 18 tahun 4 bulan lagi.

**16~16**

"pagi eomma" sapa Yixing pada nyonya Kim yang tengah sibuk di dapur mempersiapkan sarapan untuk anggota keluarganya. Nyonya Kim memang biasa membuatkan sarapan untuk anggota keluarganya sendiri karena pembantu rumah tangga mereka baru akan datang jam 8 pagi sedangkan menurut nyonya Kim, itu sudah terlalu siang untuk membuatkan sarapan.

Nyonya Kim menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan tersenyum mendapati menantu barunya itu sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali,"pagi! Kau sudah bangun ternyata"

"ne, eum ada yang bisa aku bantu eomma?" tanya Yixing.

"tidak usah, kau duduk saja di sana, apa kau tidak kelelahan setelah pesta pernikahan tadi malam?"

"tidak eomma, aku justru merasa lebih segar dari biasanya, lagi pula aku juga ingin belajar memasak jadi izinkan aku membantu eomma memasak ne" mohon Yixing dengan puppy eyesnya.

Nyonya Kim terkekeh sambil mengacak-acak rambut Yixing,"ya sudah kalau begitu, kau buatkan sereal gandum kesukaan Suho saja" ucap wanita paruh baya itu sambil menyodorkan kotak sereal pada Yixing.

Yixing pun tersenyum ceria menerima kotak sereal itu. Ia merasakan menjadi seorang istri yang sesungguhnya pagi ini saat pertama kalinya ia membuatkan sarapan untuk suaminya.

"pagi semua!" sapa seseorang lagi yang memasuki dapur.

Yeoja muda itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan mendapati Minseok tengah menggendong Jongin sedang mendudukkan dirinya di kursi makan yang letaknya tidak jauh dari dapur.

"pagi!" sapa balik nyonya Kim dan Yixing bersamaan.

"wah...wah menantu baru sudah bangun ternyata" goda Minseok.

"dan tiba-tiba memaksa untuk membantu memasak" lanjut nyonya Kim ikut menggoda Yixing.

Yixing menggembungkan pipinya yang merona malu karena digoda mertua dan kakak iparnya.

"Ya! kalian jangan menggodaku terus" protes Yixing dengan menundukkan kepalanya sambil tangannya sibuk menuang susu vanilla di mangkuk yang sudah terisi sereal gandum.

Minseok dan nyonya Kim hanya terkekeh melihat Yixing yang masih terlihat malu-malu.

Setelah selesai membuatkan sereal untuk Suho, Yixing berjalan ke arah Minseok dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi samping kakak iparnya tersebut.

"pagi Jongie, sini ikut ahjumma ya?" sapa Yixing sambil mengusap kepala Jongin sayang.

Jongin pun tertawa menampilkan gigi susunya.

"tatatata..." celoteh Jongin, tangan kecil itu berusaha menggapai tangan Yixing yang terulur ke arahnya. (Jongin gagal ngomong -_-")

"tidak bisa, aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu menggendong Jongin dalam keadaan hamil, dia bisa saja membahayakan perutmu Yixing" cegah Minseok.

Yixing pun tertunduk lesu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya,"yaah eonnie, sekaliiii saja, tidak ada satu menit" rayu Yixing.

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya,"aku bilang tidak bisa, tetap tidak bisa"

Yixing semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya,"Jongie sayang, tunggu ahjumma melahirkan sepupumu ne, kalau ahjumma sudah melahirkan, ahjumma akan menculikmu dari Busan" ujar Yixing gemas melihat keponakannya yang lucu itu.

"Yak!_"

"heeeeh sudah-sudah" potong nonya Kim melerai perdebatan Yixing dan Minseok,"Yixing, sebaiknya kau antarkan sarapan Suho ke kamarnya sekarang"

"ne eomma...daaa Jongie" pamit Yixing pada Jongin dan mencium pipi chubby Jongin sebelum pergi.

**16~16**

Cklek

Yixing membuka hati-hati pintu kamarnya dengan satu tangan yang membawa nampan berisi sarapan untuk suaminya. Calon ibu itu tersenyum melihat suaminya yang masih asik meringkuk di bawah selimut. Ia letakkan nampan berisi sereal tersebut di meja samping tempat tidurnya kemudian mendudukkan dirinya dipinggir tempat tidur. Tangannya beralih mengguncankan-guncangkan lengan Suho agar namja itu terbangun dari tidurnya.

"oppa bangun, ini sudah siang, cepat bangun"

Namun bukannya terbangun Suho malah menaikkan selimutnya sampai menutupi kepalanya. Yixing mendengus kesal dibuatnya. Ditariknya selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuh suaminya itu.

"Yak! Oppa bangun, kau jangan malas-malasan begini, cepat bangun!" seru Yixing masih sibuk menarik selimut Suho.

"5 menit lagi eomma" gumam Suho.

Yixing membulatkan matanya saat Suho memanggilnya 'eomma'

Cethak

Dan sendok pun mendarat dengan manisnya di kepala Suho, siapa lagi kalau bukan Yixing pelakunya.

"Ya! aku istrimu Kim Suho" protes Yixing, yeoja itu mengerucutkan bibir dan melipat tangannya.

Mendengar itu pun, sukses membuat Suho membuka matanya. Bodoh...bagaimana bisa ia lupa kalau sudah mempunyai seorang istri.

Suho pun tiba-tiba menegakkan tubuhnya, matanya membulat dan dengan gerakan cepat ia pun memeluk yixing yang saat itu masih setia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"syukurlah ternyata aku tidak mimpi" ucap Suho

Yixing mengerutkan alisnya bingung,"mimpi?"

"ne, tadi malam aku mimpi menikahimu"

Yixing sweatdrop mendengarnya,"kau memang sudah menikahiku Kim Suho, apa kau ingin aku pukul dengan sendok lagi agar 100% terbangun?" geram Yixing.

Perlahan Suho melepas pelukannya dan tangannya beralih membelai lembut pipi Yixing.

"ani, aku hanya masih tidak percaya saja kalau aku sudah menikahimu" ucap Suho lembut.

"a-apa kau bahagia?" tanya Yixing sedikit ragu.

Dan setilan lembut mendarat di kening Yixing. Yeoja itu pun meringis sambil mengusap keningnya yang tidak seberapa sakitnya dibanding pukulan sedoknya di kepala Suho.

"bodoh...kenapa kau masih bertanya, tentu saja aku bahagia, sangat bahagia, karena selama ini hanya kau yang menjadi sumber kebahagiaanku"

Yeoja itu pun tersenyum cerah,"benarkah?" tanyanya meyakinkan ucapan Suho.

Sang suami menjawabnya dengan anggukan mantap membuat Yixing beralih memeluknya dan mendaratkan kepalanya di dada suaminya.

"berjanjilah kau akan menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik untukku dan anakku" pinta Yixing.

"pasti, aku akan berusaha menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik untukmu dan untuk anak kita"

Yixing pun tersenyum dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Suho.

"eumm, chagi...apa kau tau tugas seorang istri saat pagi hari?" tanya Suho memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

Yixing mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Suho,"membuatkan sarapan untuk suaminya" jawabnya.

" ne, tapi ada lagi selain itu"

"apa?" tanya Yixing bingung.

"memberi morning kiss untuk suaminya"

Cethaak

Dan lagi-lagi sendok mendarat manis di kening Suho.

"kenapa malah memukulku iiissh" ringis Suho sambil mengusap keningnya.

"itu morning kiss dariku" jawab Yixing dengan memberikan senyuman termanisnya. Suho memutar bola matanya.

"dan ini sarapan buatanku untuk suamiku tercinta" lanjut Yixing, ia pun menyodorkan semangkuk sereal ke arah suho.

"waaah, kau membuatnya sendiri cahgi?"

"tentu saja" jawab Yixing bangga.

"gomawo" ucap Suho dengan senyum angel-nya.

"ne, itu kan sudah tugasku, sekarang oppa cepat makan ne, dan harus habis" titah Yixing.

"pasti, tapi alangkah baiknya kau menyuapi suamimu ini" pinta Suho.

Dan Yixing pun mengangkat sendok kembali bersiap mendaratkan ke kening mulus suaminya.

"aaiish ne, aku makan sendiri" dengus Suho membuat Yixing tersenyum manis kembali sambil memandangi suaminya memakan sarapan buatannya dengan lahap.

**16~16**

"hyuuung...!" seru Chanyeol saat mendapati sahabatnya Kim Suho berjalan seorang diri di lorong sekolah. Ini adalah hari pertama Suho masuk sekolah setelah pernikahannya.

"pagi Yeol" sapa Suho.

Lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu tersenyum ceria menampilkan deretan giginya yang seputih salju (?) lalu tangannya beralih merangkul pundak Suho.

"akhirnya kau masuk juga"

"Bagaimana keadaan kelas tanpaku?" tanya Suho.

"membosankan" jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Suho terkekeh mendengarnya,"lebih tepatnya hanya kau yang merasa bosan"

"hehehe" Chanyeol menampilkan cengirannya pada Suho,"sangat membosankan hyung, tidak ada kau, tidak ada Baekkie dan ditambah lagi banyak yeoja-yeoja yang mendatangiku hanya untuk bertanya kenapa kau tidak masuk, apa kau sakit bla bla bla ... dan itu membuat telingaku panas huuufh" curhat Chanyeol.

Suho lagi-lagi terkekeh,"bukannya harusnya kau senang banyak yeoja yang mendatangimu?"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas,"apanya yang senang kalau setiap hari yang mereka tanyakan adalah dirimu"

Suho tertawa mendengar cerita Chanyeol yang nampaknya menderita. Mereka berdua pun duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing saat sudah sampai di kelas.

"tapi kau tak ceritakan kalau aku..." Suho sengaja tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena ia tau kalau Chanyeol mengerti apa yang ia maksud.

"kau tenang saja hyung, aku tidak sebocor itu"

Suho lega mendengarnya karena memang ia merahasiakan pernikahannya dengan Yixing pada teman-temannya.

"eumm... hyung apa kau masih bekerja di bengkel Shin ahjussi?" tanya Chanyeol.

"ne, Shin ahjussi masih menerimaku bekerja, wae?"

"apa aku boleh ikut bekerja di sana juga?"

"mwo? kau ingin bekerja di sana juga?" tanya Suho balik sambil mengernyitkan keningnya.

"ne, apakah bisa hyung?"

"entahlah, nanti sepulang sekolah ikut saja kesana bersamaku, aku dengar mereka kekurangan tenaga untuk mencuci kendaraan"

Namja bermata lebar itu pun terlihat senang mendengarnya,"banarkah? Doa kan aku diterima ya hyung"

"ne, pasti...tapi tunggu, kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin bekerja? Uang jajan mu kurang eoh?" tanya Suho curiga.

"ani, sebentar lagi Baekkie ulang tahun, aku ingin membelikannya hadiah dari uangku sendiri, bukankah itu sangat romantis hyung?"

"molla" Suho mengendikkkan bahunya.

Dan setelah itu hanya terlihat seorang Park Chanyeol yang tengah senyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan Baekhyun yang bangga menerima hadiah darinya lalu satu ciuman ia dapatkan dari yeoja imut itu. Hmmm... bukankah itu sangat menyenangkan Park Chanyeol?

**16~16**

"tidaaaakk...!" teriak Yixing yang tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya dengan deru nafas yang tidak beraturan disertai peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya.

Suho juga tiba-tiba bangun karena kaget mendengar teriakan Yixing. Namja itu pun mengusap lengan Yixing mencoba menenangkan yeoja itu yang sekarang terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Suho khawatir.

Yixing hanya bisa mengangguk kaku. Mimpi buruk itu memang sering mendatanginya dan anehnya mimpi itu selalu sama. Mimpi dimana ia melihat gadis kecil terjerembab ke dalam lubang tak kasat mata yang ia buat. Entah kenapa mimpi itu berhasil membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati. Selama ini ia percaya kalau hukum karma itu ada dan ia takut hal yang menimpanya juga akan menimpa anaknya. Tidak ... Yixing tidak mau itu terjadi. Sebisa mungkin ia akan menjaga buah hatinya agar tidak terjerumus ke dalam lubang yang sama.

Suho menyodorkan segelas air putih yang memang selalu ia siapkan di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Segera saja Yixing meraih gelas itu dan meneguk isinya sampai habis. Setelah itu ia pun memeluk Suho erat.

"aku takut oppa" ucap Yixing dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

Suho pun membelai rambut Yixing dengan sesekali mencium pucuk kepala istrinya.

"tenang ne, itu cuma mimpi chagi jangan dipikirkan"

Yixing mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Suho,"tapi mimpi itu terus mendatangiku oppa..." ia menghentikan ucapannya sejenak,"...aku takut anak kita bernasib sama dengan_"

"ssssstttt kau jangan berpikiran seperti itu" potong Suho sebelum Yixing melanjutkan kata-katanya,"aku janji akan selalu menjaga kalian, aku tidak akan membiarkan satu orang pun menyakiti anakku"

Ucapan Suho berhasil membuat Yixing tenang walau ketakutan itu masih ia rasakan.

"semoga Tuhan memberikan kita anak laki-laki" harap Yixing.

Suho mengernyitkan keningnya,"kenapa kau sangat menginginkan anak laki-laki? aku pikir perempuan juga lucu"

"ani, jika anak kita perempuan aku takut mimpiku benar-benar terjadi"

"chagi, percayalah itu cuma mimpi, dan semua ketakutanmu tidak akan terjadi jika kita menjaga anak kita dengan baik" yakin Suho seraya mengeratkan dekapannya.

"tapi tetap saja aku takut oppa"

"sudah jangan terlalu di pikirkan, percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja ne"

Dan akhirnya Yixing pun menganggukkan kepalanya walau sebenarnya dalam hati ia belum sepenuhnya merasa tenang.

"oppa!" panggil Yixing.

"ne?"

"besok sebelum kau berangkat ke bengkel, aku mau kau mengantarku dulu ke rumah sakit untuk USG lagi"

Mata Suho terbelalak mendengarnya,"USG? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin USG lagi? Bukanya kau ingin mengetahuinya saat anak kita lahir?"

"ani, aku ingin cepat mengetahui gender-nya dan semoga saja hasilnya menyatakan kalau anak kita laki-laki agar ketakutanku sedikit berkurang" jelas Yixing sambil mengusap-usap perutnya yang sudah semakin membesar

Suho menghela nafasnya,"baiklah kalau itu maumu, besok aku antar kau kerumah sakit, sekarang tidur lagi ne"

Yixing mengangguk lalu membaringkan tubuhnnya dengan di peluk Suho dari samping yang berhasil membawanya kembali terlelap.

**16~16**

Pintu ruangan dokter kandungan itu terbuka menampakkan Suho dan Yixing yang tersenyum ceria, terlebih lagi Yixing, yeoja itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Ia merasa sedikit lega sekarang karena dari hasil USG menyatakan kalau anak yang ia kandung berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Ternyata Tuhan mendengar doanya selama ini. Yeoja itu pun semakin tidak sabar menanti kelahiran putranya.

"kau duduk disini sebentar ne, aku akan ke apotek dulu untuk menebus vitamin"

Yixing tersenyum sambil mengangguk lalu mendudukkan dirinya di kursi ruang tunggu. Setelah kepergian Suho, Yixing terus saja memandangi foto hasil USG nya dengan senyum yang masih setia menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

'_terima kasih Tuhan, engkau telah mendengar doa ku'_ gumanya lirih

Setelah puas memandangi calon bayinya, Yixing pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekililing ruang tunggu dan matanya membulat bercampur kaget saat mendapati sesosok yeoja dengan perut buncit yang sudah tidak asing lagi tengah duduk disampingnya.

"nyonya Huang!" seru Yixing memanggil sosok itu. Sosok yeoja China yang menjadi tetangga sekaligus teman Yixing setelah resmi menjadi keluarga Kim.

Yeoja yang dipanggil nyonya Huang itu pun menoleh dan ia tak kalah terkejutnya dengan Yixing.

"Yixing...kau disini juga ternyata"

"ne nyonya, aku baru saja USG, eumm tuan Huang mana? Kenapa kau sendirian?"

"dia sedang menebus obat.. Yixing sudah kubilang berkali-kali panggil aku eonnie saja aku masih seumuran Minseok, panggilan nyonya membuatku terlihat sangat tua" nyonya Huang mengerucutkan bibirnya tidak terima dipanggil nyonya karena ia merasa masih sangat muda.

"ah..ne eonnie, mian aku lupa hehe" Yixing pun memberi cengirannya pada nyonya Huang.

"arraseo, tapi awas kalau lupa lagi"

"tidak akan" Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya imut.

Nyonya Huang pun terkekeh melihatnya.

"oh iya, lalu hasil USG nya bagaimana?" tanya nyonya Huang.

"sejauh ini perkembangannya sangat baik eonnie, tapi ada lagi yang membuatku bahagia, kata dokter dari hasil USG menunjukkan kalau anakku berjenis kelamin laki-laki, aku senang sekali eonnie karena kau tau sendiri kan aku sangat mengaharapkan anak laki-laki selama ini" cerita Yixing panjang lebar.

"waaaah... chukkae, aku juga ikut senang mendengarnya"

"ne gomawo, oh iya apa eonnie juga sudah memeriksa jenis kelamin calon bayimu?" tanya Yixing.

"ani, aku ingin mengetahui jenis kelamin anakku saat sudah lahir saja" jawab nyonya Huang sambil membelai perut buncitnya yang sekarang sudah memasuki masa kehamilan 5 bulan.

Yixing pun hanya menganggukkan kepalnya mengerti.

"tapi tunggu, apa usia kandunganmu sudah memasuki 9 bulan Yixing?"

"belum eonnie, usia kandunganku baru memasuki 7 bulan"

"tapi kenapa kau seperti tengah mengandung 9 bulan?"

Yixing mengendikkan bahunya,"molla mungkin bayiku tumbuh subur di dalam"

Seketika itu juga tawa nyonya Huang pun pecah mendengar pernyataan polos dari Yixing. Yixing pun juga ikut tertawa melihat nyonya Huang tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"hahaha aigoo... kau ini lucu sekali Yixing, memangnya tanaman, tumbuh subur haha"

Yixing tidak menjawab apa-apa karena yeoja itu masih sibuk tertawa setelah menyadari pernyataan polosnya. Tapi tidak taukah mereka kalau semua orang yang ada di ruang tunggu rumah sakit itu sedang memandang dua yeoja hamil itu aneh.

**16~16**

Baekhyun memandang takjub ke arah perut Yixing. Dari awal iya datang pandangan gadis itu tak beralih dari perut sahabatnya.

Sedangkan Yixing sibuk membaca buku panduan untuk senam ibu hamil. Tapi lama-lama Yixing merasa aneh juga ditatap Baekhyun seperti itu. Ia pun menghentikan sejenak acaranya membaca buku.

"wae? Kenapa kau memandangi perutku terus menerus seperti itu?" tanya Yixing.

"kenapa perutmu bisa sebesar ini Xing?" bukannya menjawab Baekhyun malah balik bertanya. Yixing pun memutar bola matanya malas.

Pletaak

Dan satu jitakan mendarat dikepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun pun meringis sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"babo, tentu saja besar, apa kau amnesia sehingga kau lupa kalau aku sedang hamil Byun Baekhyun?"

"Ya! bukan begitu, aku cuma tidak menyangka perutmu akan sebesar ini padahal usia kandunganmu masih 7 bulan tapi kenapa terlihat seperti sudah 9 bulan"

"molla, aku sendiri juga tidak tau, banyak yang menyangka usia kandunganku berusia 9 bul...aakh" rintih Yixing saat merasakan bayinya menendang perutnya.

Raut muka Baekhyun pun berubah panik,"Yixing, gwenchanna?"

"gwenchanna Baekkie, dia hanya menendang, kemarikan tanganmu!"

"un-untuk apa?" tanya Baekhyun agak takut.

"letakkan tanganmu diperutku, nanti kau akan merasakan pergerakannya"

"shireo, aku takut" tolak Baekhyun. Pasalnya gadis itu memang selalu menolak jika di suruh Yixing untuk menyentuh perut buncitnya.

"kenapa takut?" tanya Yixng heran.

"entahlah, aku seperti melihat balon yang sangat besar dan takut balon itu meletus saat aku menyentuhnya"

"haha kau ini ada-ada saja Baekkie" tawa Yixing mendengar pernyataan Baekhyun. Tapi tiba-tiba pandangan Yixing beralih menatap leher Baekhyun, ia melihat ada yang berkilau di balik kemeja seragam sahabatnya itu.

"kalungmu baru?" tanya Yixing sambil meraih kalung di leher Baekhyun. Kalung perak dengan permata yang membentuk huruf 'CB'.

"ini hadiah ulang tahunku dari Yeollie oppa, kau tau ternyata selama ini ia ikut suamimu bekerja dibengkel demi membelikan hadiah untukku kyaaaa... aigoo beruntungnya aku" seru Baekhyun bahagia sambil mendekap kalungnya.

Yixing pun tersenyum melihatnya,"benarkah? Syukurlah kalau begitu, itu tandanya ia benar-benar mencintaimu"

Baekhyun mendelik ke arah Yixing,"tentu saja dia mencintaiku, kalau dia tidak mencintaiku mana mungkin ia mau capek-capek bekerja hanya demi membelikan hadiah untukku"

"ne arraseo nyonya Park" goda Yixing.

Rona merah pun tercipta di pipi Baekhyun. Menjadi nyonya Park memang sudah menjadi impian Baekhyun selama ini.

**16~16**

"eonnie!" seru Yixing memanggil Minseok di seberang telepon.

"_ne Yixing bagaimana kabar mu, sehat?"_ tanya Minseok.

"sehat eonnie, kau kemana saja kenapa nomormu selalu tidak aktif saat aku hubungi?"

"_mianhae, ponselku rusak karena ditenggelamkan Jongin bersama kapal mainannya di bak mandi, untung nomornya masih bisa di pakai"_

Tawa Yixing pun pecah mendengarnya,"haha aigoo, sepertinya Jongin lebih tertarik dengan ponselmu dari pada kapal mainannya haha"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Minseok_,"semenjak Jongin bisa berjalan, ia semakin hyperactive sehingga membuat apartemenku seperti kapal pecah sekarang"_

"haha pasti lucu sekali"

"_Ya! apanya yang lucu, bahkan aku sempat stres menghadapinya, kau juga akan merasakannya nanti saat anakmu sudah bisa berjalan, oh iya bagaimana perkembangan kehamilanmu?"_

"calon bayi ku berkembang dengan baik eonnie dan kau tau, bayiku berjenis kelamin laki-laki"

"_benarkah? Waaah chukkae"_ seru Minseok ikut senang mendengarnya.

"ne gomawo eonnie dan pastinya anakku nanti sama lucunya seperti Jongin hehe"

"_tapi tetap masih tampan Jongin ku"_

"ani, anakku pasti lebih tampan" ucap Yixing tak mau kalah.

"_tidak bisa, Jongin pasti lebih tampan"_

"aiissh terserah kau saja eonnie, tunggu sampai anakku lahir" dengus Yixing.

Minseok pun terkekeh_,"haha ne, ya sudah kalau begitu, aku harus memandikan Jongin sekarang salam untuk eomma, appa dan Suho ne, annyeong"_

"ne eonnie annyeong"

Sambungan telepon pun terputus. Yeoja itu masih saja ternyum sambil membayangkan seperti apa wajah anaknya nanti. Mirip Suho atau mirip dirinya, atau bahkan perpaduan antara dirinya dan Suho, atau jangan-jangan tidak mirip siapa-siapa #plaak. Sungguh ia sudah tidak sabar menanti kelahiran anaknya.

Tangan berjari lentik itu terus saja membelai lembut perutnya.

"anakku sayang, cepat lahir ne, eomma dan appa menunggumu, saranghae"

**TBC**

Dan ternyata tbc lagi, oke kayaknya saya kog maen tebak-tebakan gini ya, ya udah lanjutkan tebak aja siapa yang jadi anak mereka kkkkk #ketawa nista bareng monggu. Mungkin lewat chapter ini kalian sudah bisa nebak siapa anak sulay.

Chap depan adalah chapter akhir dari sixteen bersamaan dengan kelahiran anak mereka. Tapi kalau ada yang minta sequel sebisa mungkin akan saya buat.

Oh iya, saya baru nyadar kalau ternyata summary-nya agak aneh ngerasa gak nyambung gitu huweeee maklum saya sangat payah kalo bikin summay T_T maapkan saya #bow bow bow

Sekarang balasan review:

**imekaJung: **huwaa maap kalo kurang panjang #bow...hehe ditunggu aja deh anaknya lahir...oke ini udah dilanjut, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanchen

**berlindia: **haha salahkan saya chingu yg udah bikin yixing hamil #hlooh... oke makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanchen

**Guest: **hehe ditunggu aja ya anaknya lahir... #tarik kris sama kyungsoo #plaaak...oke ni udah lanjuut, makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanchen

**selvian . summer: **hehe ditunggu ya anak nya lahir... makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanchen

**Nikky lee: **oke chingu makasih udah lanjut baca...keluarga zhang sama kim itu seperti heaven and hell #plaak..huweee maap kalo udah bikin butiran berlian chingu kluar, oke deh makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanchen

**dokyungsoo21: **hehe oke deh ditunggu ya... makasih reviewnya #bow bareng chanchen

**Big thanks to: ****zoldyk****, ****CallMeThes42****, ****dian deer****, ****han ah byeol****, ****edogawa ruffy****, ****AlpacaAce****, ****suchen moment****, ****jungsssi****, ****asdindas****, ****kyeoptafadila****, ****mjjeeje****, ****Oh Hannie****, ****Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics****, ****MinSeulELFSparFishy****, ****Manchungi98****, ****OneLoveRyeowook****, ****Athena Chesloock****, ****Park YeonChan****, ****Kazehiro Yuki****, ****Deer Panda****, imekaJung, berlindia, Guest, selvian . summer, Nikky lee, ****lollydaepop****, ****MidnightDragon1728****, ****KyungIn . KIM****, dokyungsoo21**

See yaa... XOXO L.O.V.E #gossip girl


	7. Chapter 7

**SIXTEEN**

**Chapter 7**

Author: ByunnaPark

Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort

Rate: T

Cast: Zhang Yixing, Kim Suho

Other Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol

Pair: Sulay and others

Disclaimer: ff ini milik saya, member EXO milik kita semua #plaaaak

Warning: OOC, GS, typo (dimana-mana)/ gaje berkali-kali lipat/drama benjeeet/ ngebosenin/ don't like, don't read.

Summary: Yixing yang merasa takut jika masa lalunya terulang kembali pada anaknya (halaah maksa bikin summary)

Yaak...akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk update cepet dikarenakan sepertinya saya bakalan sibuk (sok sibuk) di minggu-minggu berikutnya tapi sukur-sukur masih bisa nerusin ff satunya, biasalah cin ngurus suami #lirik Chanyeol #dilempar jamban #ngimpi lo ketinggian woooyy #toyor...oke SKIP bagian ini, yuuk cuuuss...

**Let's Start**

**Happy Reading**

_AUTHOR POV_

Suho menghentikan motornya tepat di depan Baby Shop. Entah kenapa ia sangat tertarik untuk memasuki toko peralatan bayi tersebut terlebih lagi hari ini ia baru saja menerima gaji, jadi tidak ada salahnya kan mencicil kebutuhan bayi nya mulai dari sekarang. Lagi pula istrinya diperkirakan akan segera melahirkan.

Namja itu memarkirkan motornya dan melangkahkan kaki memasuki toko tersebut. Suho mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap sudut toko dan baru menyadari bahwa ia satu satunya namja berseragam SMA yang mengunjungi toko tersebut. Tapi tiba-tiba ada seorang pelayan wanita yang menghampirinya sambil tersenyum.

"selamat datang tuan ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya pelayan itu.

"boleh aku melihat-lihat dulu noona?"

"ah ne, silahkan tuan"

Suho pun membungkuk dan mulai menjelajahi toko peralatan bayi itu. Peralatan bayi di toko ini memang sangat lengkap mulai dari baju, peralatan makan, stroller, sepatu, mainan dll. Pandangan Suho tiba-tiba terfokus pada salah satu stroller berwarna pink dengan motif gambar Hello Kitty. Kereta dorong bayi itu sangat imut dimatanya, ia juga sempat membayangkan betapa lucunya anaknya nanti saat menaiki kereta tersebut. Dilihatnya banderol harga yang tertempel pada stroller itu dan matanya sedikit membulat karena ternyata harganya tidak bisa dibilang murah.

Ia pun sejenak melirik isi dompetnya dan tidak lama kemudian terdengar helaan nafas dari namja itu. Untung saja ia sudah mencampurkan gaji dan sebagian uang tabungannya jadi mungkin cukup untuk membeli stroller dan beberapa potong baju serta peralatan lainnya. Dan sudah ia putuskan untuk membeli stroller bermotif Hello Kitty tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian Suho berjalan menuju kasir dengan membawa barang-barang belanjaannya yang terdiri dari stroller, 10 potong baju, 1 set peralatan makan, dan 1 pasang sepatu. Tapi taukah kalian kalau semua barang-barang yang dibeli Suho itu berwarna PINK, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan calon bapak ini #plaak.

Suho terus mengembangkan senyumnya setelah keluar dari Baby Shop, ia membayangkan raut wajah gembira istrinya saat menerima hadiah darinya ini.

_'Yixing pasti senang sekali'_

Oke tuan Kim Suho kita lihat saja bagaimana reaksi istrimu melihat apa yang baru saja kau beli.

**16~16**

"aku pulang!" seru Suho setelah membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati istrinya sedang jalan-jalan di balkon kamarnya. Akhir-akhir ini Yixing memang sering jalan-jalan di sekitar rumah karena kata nyonya Kim itu dapat memperlancar persalinannya nanti.

Yixing tersenyum ke arah Suho dan berjalan menghampiri suaminya.

"kenapa kau pulang terlambat? Apa bengkel sedang ramai?" tanya Yixing. Memang hari ini Suho pulang lebih sore dari biasanya.

"ani, aku mampir ke Baby Shop terlebih dahulu untuk membeli stroller dan baju untuk anak kita" jelas Suho.

Yixing terlihat senang mendengarnya,"benarkah? Lalu sekarang mana barangnya?"

"tunggu sebentar!" Suho berjalan keluar kamar lagi karena memang barang-barang yang ia beli ia sembunyikan dulu di luar kamarnya. Namja itu mendorong stroller yang berisi barang-barang belanjaannya tadi ke arah Yixing.

Seyum yang dari tadi terkembang di wajah Yixing luntur seketika saat melihat apa yang baru saja di beli suaminya.

Sedangkan Suho terlihat tersenyum bangga saat menyodorkan stroller itu pada Yixing,"bagaimana? Lucu kan?" tanya Suho.

"ap-apa kau sadar saat membeli ini semua oppa?" tanya Yixing dengan kerutan di keningnya.

"ne, wae?"

"YA! kau lupa kalau calon anak kita laki-laki tapi kenapa kau membeli barang-barang berwarna pink? Aaiissh" dengus Yixing kesal sambil melipat tangannya di dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Senyum Suho ikut luntur seketika, namja itu menepuk jidatnya dan beralih memijit-mijit pelipis nya. Bagaimana bisa ia sebodoh itu melupakan jenis kelamin anaknya. Sungguh yang ada di bayangan Suho saat membeli barang-barang itu adalah anaknya berjenis kelamin perempuan.

"mi-mianhae aku lupa chagi mianhae ne" mohon Suho sambil meraih bahu Yixing untuk menghadapnya tapi yeoja itu kembali memalingkan muka.

"kau keterlaluan oppa, bisa-bisanya kau melupakan jenis kelamin anakmu sendiri, jangan-jangan memang selama ini kau tidak pernah peduli pada kami hiks" tangis Yixing pun pecah. Sejak hamil Yixing memang menjadi agak sensitive.

"hey hey kau ini bicara apa, tentu saja aku peduli pada kalian, kalian adalah hal terpenting dalam hidupku, tapi entah kenapa aku merasa akan mempunyai anak perempuan chagi"

"ANAK KITA LAKI-LAKI KIM SUHO!" bentak Yixing, Suho pun tersentak dibuatnya.

"Yixing, Suho ada apa ribut-ribut?" tanya nyonya Kim yang memasuki kamar Yixing dan Suho setelah mendengar keributan dari kamar anaknya.

"hiks eomma" Yixing berhambur ke pelukan nyonya Kim. Nyonya Kim pun kaget dibutanya.

"astaga kenapa kau menangis sayang?" tanya nyonya Kim tapi tak ada jawaban dari Yixing, yeoja muda itu malah semakin terisak. Pandangan nyonya Kim beralih menatap Suho yang tengah menundukkan kepalanya,"Suho, ada apa dengan Yixing? Kenapa dia menangis?"

Dan lagi-lagi nyonya Kim tidak menerima jawaban.

"hiks eomma lihat saja apa yang dia beli hiks" ucap Yixing kemudian.

Pandangan nyonya Kim pun beralih menatap peralatan-peralatan bayi yang bernuansa pink di hadapannya. Dan sekarang yeoja paruh baya itu tau apa permasalahannya.

"apa maksudmu membeli semua barang-barang berwarna pink ini Suho? Kau tau kan hasil USG mengatakan kalau anakmu laki-laki...kau mau anakmu terlihat feminine nanti?"

Suho masih menundukkan kepalanya dengan raut wajah menyesal,"mianhae eomma aku benar-benar lupa, entah kenapa aku selalu membayangkan kalau anakku perempuan" jawab Suho.

Nonya Kim menghela nafasnya,"aigoo, bagaimana kau bisa melupakannya Kim Suho" yeoja paruh baya itu pun geleng-geleng dibuatnya.

"mianhae eomma, aku janji tidak akan melupakannya lagi" ucap Suho tulus.

"jangan minta maaf pada eomma, minta maaf pada istrimu!"

"Yixing-ah mianhae, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi, aku janji akan membelikannya yang baru"

Yeoja itu melepaskan pelukannya pada nyonya Kim dan menatap Suho dengan masih sesenggukan. Ia pun mengusap sendiri air matanya.

"hiks jangan ulangi lagi"

"ani, mianhae" dan sekarang tangan Suho yang beralih menghapus air mata Yixing dan setelah itu memeluk istrinya.

Nyonya Kim hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihatnya sambil menghela nafas, "haaah ada-ada saja" ucapnya lirih dan setelah itu berjalan meninggalkan kamar anaknya.

"lalu barang-barang ini bagaimana oppa? Sayang kalau kita membuangnya" tanya Yixing.

"kita simpan saja, siapa tau nanti Tuhan juga memberi kita anak perempuan"

"aku hanya ingin anak laki-laki" Yixing mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"hey kau tidak boleh bicara begitu, bagaimanapun juga itu adalah anugrah yang Tuhan berikan pada kita, dan kita tidak berhak menolak pemberian-Nya, aku yakin apapun yang diberikan Tuhan itu pasti yang terbaik untuk kita"

Yixing terlihat menundukkan kepalanya,"ne, mianhae"

Suho tersenyum lembut sambil membelai surai istrinya lalu mencium keningnya sekilas.

**16~16**

Siang ini terlihat yixing sedang berjalan-jalan di halaman belakang rumahnya. Tadinya ia ditemani nyonya Kim tapi sekarang mertuanya itu sedang membuatkannya susu. Sebenarnya ia juga merasa tidak enak, karena selalu dimanjakan oleh mertuanya itu, tapi ia juga tidak bisa menolak perlakuan baik dari mertuanya.

Dokter memperkirakan Yixing melahirkan sekitar dua minggu lagi, tapi akhir-akhir ini ia sudah merasakan kontraksi-kontraksi kecil. Kadang perutnya terasa sakit seperti akan melahirkan tapi tidak lama kemudian sakit itu mendadak hilang. Mungkin memang sudah mendekati waktunya melahirkan.

"aarrgghh..." rintih Yixing sambil memegangi perutnya. Ia merasakan sakit lagi dan hari ini jauh lebih sakit dari biasanya sampai yeoja itu tidak sanggup untuk berdiri.

Yixing terduduk di lantai sambil merintih kesakitan tanpa seorang pun tau. Keadaan rumah sekarang memang sepi tuan Kim pastinya sedang bekerja, Suho sang suami sedang melaksanakan ujian kenaikan kelas di sekolah sedangkan nyonya Kim juga belum kembali dari dapur.

"EOMMAAA!" teriaknya kemudian setelah mengumpulkan tenaga untuk berteriak.

Di dapur nyonya Kim tersentak kaget mendengar teriakan menantunya sampai menjatuhkan gelas berisi susu yang akan ia berikan pada Yixing. Yeoja paruh baya itu pun berlari menghapiri Yixing di taman belakang dan mendapati menantunya itu sedang mengerang kesakitan di lantai.

"Yixing! Astaga kau kenapa sayang?" tanya nyonya Kim panik.

"hiks... sa-kit eomma"

Nyonya Kim semakin terlihat panik. _'mungkin sudah saatnya'_ pikirnya.

"LEE AHJUSSI!" teriak nyonya Kim memanggil supir pribadi keluarganya.

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar derap langkah seseorang yang mendatangi mereka.

"ada apa nyonya?" tanya Lee ahjussi.

"bantu aku membawa Yixing ke mobil, kita akan kerumah sakit, sepertinya Yixing akan melahirkan"

"ah..baik nyonya"

Lee ahjussi dan nyonya Kim pun segera membawa Yixing ke dalam mobil. Tidak lama kemudian mobil melaju menuju rumah sakit dengan dikendarai Lee ahjussi.

Di dalam mobil Yixing semakin mengerang kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya, sedangkan nyonya Kim sedari tadi sibuk menenangkan Yixing.

"hiks eom-ma aarrrggghh sak-kiitt"

"tenang ne, tarik nafas, sebentar lagi kita sampai"

Tapi tiba-tiba Yixing merasakan baju bawahnya basah seperti sedang kencing dicelana dan ia yakin itu bukan air kencing.

"eomma ini apa?" tanya Yixing takut sambil menunjuk bawah.

Nyonya Kim mengikuti arah pandang Yixing dan terkejut,"astaga air ketubannya pecah... Lee ahjussi lebih cepat lagi, air ketuban Yixing sudah pecah...cepaaatt!"

"ba-baik nyonya"

Seketika itu juga Lee ahjussi menambah kecepatan laju mobilnya dan akhirnya mereka sampai juga di rumah sakit.

**16~16**

Sementara itu di kelas terlihat Suho sedang gelisah di tempat duduknya. Namja itu terlihat hanya memandangi soal ujiannya sambil mengetuk-ketukkan alat tulisnya di meja. Tidak bisa menjawab soal ujian? Tidak mungkin, karena faktanya Kim Suho adalah murid terpintar di kelasnya. Perasaanya mendadak tidak enak, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia mencemaskan Yixing. Ingin rasanya ia segera menyelesaikan ujiannya dan secepat kilat pulang ke rumah.

Tidak mau lama-lama berada di kelas, Suho pun dengan cepat menjawab semua soal ujiannya yang sedari tadi hanya ia pandangi padahal waktunya tinggal 30 menit. Tapi bukan Kim Suho namanya kalau tidak bisa menyelesaikan soal-soal itu.

Setelah mengerjakan semua soal ujiannya, Suho pun bergegas meninggalkan kelas dan ternyata ada Chanyeol yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

"hyung, kenapa kau buru-buru sekali?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyamakan langkahnya dengan Suho.

"entahlah Yeol, perasaanku tidak enak aku ingin segera pulang"

Namun tiba-tiba langkah Suho terhenti. Namja itu merogoh isi tasnya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. Matanya membulat saat mendapati 13 panggilan dari ayahnya dan jantungnya berpacu 2x kali lebih cepat saat membaca pesan dari ayahnya.

_**Cepat ke rumah sakit**_

_**Istrimu melahirkan**_

Seketika itu juga tubuh Suho membeku ditempat, pandangannya menatap kosong ke depan. Hampir saja ponselnya terjatuh di lantai andai tidak ditangkap oleh Chanyeol.

"hyung, gwenchanna?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir sekaligus menyadarkan Suho dari acara mematungnya.

"ak-aku harus segera ke rumah sakit...Yixing melahirkan" ucap Suho lalu berlari meninggalkan Chanyeol dibelakang yang sepertinya juga tengah terkejut.

"MWO?"

Namja jangkung itu pun merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel dan setelah itu ia terlihat sedang menghubungi seseorang yang tidak lain adalah kekasihnya, Byun Baekhyun.

**16~16**

Suho berlari kencang di lorong rumah sakit menuju tempat bersalin. Baginya tidak sulit menemukan ruangan itu karena Suho sudah sering mengunjungi rumah sakit ini sejak Yixing hamil. Ia semakin mempercepat larinya saat mendapati sosok ayahnya yang terlihat sedang mondar-mandir di depan ruang bersalin.

"appa! Dimana Yixing?" tanya Suho dengan deru nafas tak beraturan.

"syukurlah akhirnya kau datang juga, Yixing masih di dalam"

"aku harus masuk ke dalam" Suho berniat melangkahkan kakinya untuk memasuki ruangan itu tapi segera dicegah oleh tuan Kim.

"jangan Suho, kau tunggu disini saja"

"tapi aku suaminya appa, aku harus menemani istriku melahirkan"

"tenangkan dirimu dulu, Yixing akan baik-baik saja bersama eommamu" ujar tuan Kim menenangkan Suho. Akhirnya Suho pun mengangguk lemah dan mulai mondar-mandir di depan ruang bersalin.

"hyung bagaimana Yixing?" tanya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba datang tentunya bersama Baekhyun.

"Apa anaknya sudah lahir?" sambung Baekhyun

Suho hanya melirik sekilas ke arah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. ChanBaek pun mengehela nafasnya dan mendudukkan diri mereka di kursi tunggu.

1 jam sudah mereka menunggu dan akhirnya pintu ruang bersalin itu terbuka menampakkan dokter Jung yang saat ini tengah melepas maskernya.

"dokter bagaimana istri saya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Lalu bagaimana dengan anak saya? Apa mereka juga baik-baik saja?" tanya Suho panik.

Dokter Jung pun tersenyum lembut pada Suho,"tenang tuan Kim istri anda baik-baik saja, tapi sepertinya sekarang istri anda masih belum sadarkan diri karena setelah melahirkan tadi nyonya Kim pingsan, mungkin sebentar lagi ia sadar"

Suho mengehela nafasnya lega di ikuti 3 orang dibelakangnya. Tidak lama kemudian pintu ruang bersalin terbuka kembali menampakkan seorang suster yang menggendong seorang bayi.

"naah ini putra anda tuan beratnya 2,9 kg" ucap sang dokter.

Raut ke empat orang itu berubah cerah seketika memandang bayi berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang saat ini masih berada digendongan suster.

"boleh saya menggendongnya suster?" tanya Suho.

"tentu saja" jawab suster itu dan memberikan bayi laki-laki itu pada ayahnya.

Suho terlihat bahagia menerimanya, begitu juga dengan tuan Kim, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sekarang sudah mengelilinginya.

"annyeong jagoan, selamat datang, tumbuh yang sehat ne, saranghae" bisik Suho pada putranya.

"hey, jangan lupakan putrimu juga Kim Suho" terdengar suara nyonya Kim yang tiba-tiba keluar dari ruang bersalin dengan menggendong seorang bayi juga.

Ke empat orang tersebut terlihat kaget. Sang dokter pun terkekeh melihatnya.

"tuan Kim, istri anda melahirkan bayi kembar laki-laki dan perempuan dan ini putri anda, ia lahir 2 menit setelah putra anda, beratnya 2,7 kg" jelas sang dokter.

Ke empat orang tersebut terlihat semakin membulatkan matanya. Mulut Chanyeol pun sampai menganga. Sedangkan Suho masih sibuk mencerna ucapan dokter itu, ia masih tidak percaya kalau Yixing selama ini mengandung bayi kembar, karena saat USG hanya terlihat satu janin di rahim istrinya.

"ta-tapi ba-bagaimana bisa, waktu USG dokter tidak mengatakan kalau istri saya mengandung bayi kembar?" tanya Suho masih tidak percaya.

Dokter Jung lagi-lagi terkekeh,"maaf tuan ternyata saat USG putri anda tidak terlihat di monitor karena tertutup oleh putra anda, jadi saya ucapkan selamat tuan Kim, kalau begitu saya permisi" pamit dokter Jung sambil beranjak meninggalkan ruang bersalin.

Sepeninggal dokter Jung, Suho masih mematung di tempat tanpa mengedipkan matanya.

"Ya! apa kau tidak ingin menggendong putrimu juga" seru nyonya Kim membuyarkan lamunan Suho.

"ah n-ne"

"sini oppa biar aku saja yang menggendong jagoanmu" tawar Baekhyun sambil merebut bayi laki-laki dari gendongan Suho.

Sahabat istrinya itu pun terlihat senang menimang-nimang keponakannya yang baru lahir. Setelah putranya aman di tangan Baekhyun, Suho pun beralih menggendong putrinya yang saat ini sedang menggeliat tidak nyaman. Suho tersenyum melihatnya, putrinya sangat cantik, mungkin perpaduan antara dirinya dan Yixing.

"annyeong cantik, selamat datang, tumbuh yang sehat ne, saranghae" Suho pun mencium pipi chubby putrinya yang terlihat masih memerah.

"maaf tuan saya harus membawa anak anda ke ruang bayi, nanti saat istri anda sudah sadar kami akan mengantarnya ke ruang rawat istri anda" ucap suster yang tadi menggendong putranya.

"oh, ne suster" Suho memberikan putrinya pada suster tersebut, sedangkan putranya dibawa suster yang lain.

"kami permisi" kedua suster itu pun membungkukkan badan sebelum akhirnya meninggalakan ruang bersalin.

"eomma apa aku boleh menemui Yixing sekarang?" tanya Suho pada ibunya.

"jangan dulu, nanti saja setelah mereka memindahkan Yixing ke ruang rawat" dan Suho pun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya.

**16~16**

Suho, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tak henti-hentinya tersenyum melihat bayi kembar itu dari balik kaca jendela ruangan bayi tersebut.

"waaah anakmu lucu sekali oppa" seru Baekhyun girang.

"siapa dulu ayahnya" ujar Suho bangga.

"semoga putra mu tampan sepertiku dan tentunya tumbuh tinggi sepertiku juga jangan sampai seperti..."

"YAK! Kau meledekku Park Chanyeol" bentak Suho tidak terima. Sedang sang tersangka hanya menampilkan cengiran bodohnya.

"dan semoga putrimu sama imutnya denganku kyaaaaa pasti lucu sekali" sambung Baekhyun.

Suho hanya bisa menghela nafasnya mengahadapi duo happy viruz itu.

"oppa, apa kau sudah mempersiapkan namanya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Suho mengendikkan bahunya,"entahlah, masih aku pikirkan".

"bagaimana kalo Chanhyun?" usul Chanyeol.

"atau Baekchan?" usul Baekhyun juga.

"atau Yeolbaek?"

"Chanbyun?"

"Yeolbyun?

"Hyunchan"

"Chan_"

"YAK! YAK! YAK! STOP... sebenarnya ini anak siapa? Kenapa namanya gabungan dari nama kalian semua aaiissh" dengus Suho prustasi menghadapi dua sahabatnya ini.

"hehe...mianhae" cengir baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Suho memutar bola matanya malas. Pandangannya pun beralih menatap kedua bayinya yang bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman di box bayi. Suasana pun hening sejenak.

"sepertinya aku sudah menemukan nama untuk anakku" ucap Suho memecah keheningan.

"benarkah? Apa?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran di ikuti anggukan dari Chanyeol.

"Wu Fan dan Lu Han"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya,"Wufan? Luhan?"

Suho mengangguk dengan pandangannya yang tak lepas dari si kembar,"ne, anakku yang tampan bernama Kim Wu Fan, anakku yang cantik bernama Kim Lu Han, itu nama China, aku pernah mendapati Yixing merangkai nama-nama itu, karena terdengar unik jadi ku putuskan untuk memakainya, bagaimana menurut kalian?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya,"ne oppa, nama yang bagus, annyeong Wufan, annyeong Luhan, perkenalkan aku ahjumma terimut yang pernah ada, Byun Baekhyun"

"dan aku ahjussi kalian yang paling tampan, Park Chanyeol" Suho pun terkekeh mendengarnya.

"haaaah...tiba-tiba saja aku merindukan adikku Sehun, pasti dia sudah besar sekarang" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibir nya, pasalnya ia memang sangat merindukan adiknya yang tinggal di Thailand bersama orang tuanya.

"memangnya orang tuanmu tidak pulang Baekhyun-ah?" tanya Suho.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya,"entahlah oppa, katanya mereka akan pulang tahun depan, yaah semoga saja mereka benar-benar pulang dan tidak pergi lagi"

Suho pun mengangguk paham.

"tenang chagi, aku yakin tahun depan mereka pasti pulang" hibur Chnayeol membuat Baekhyun tersenyum tipis ke arah kekasihnya itu.

"eum chagi!" panggil Chanyeol.

"hmm" gumam Baekhyun

"tiba-tiba saja aku ingin punya anak...bagaimana kalau kita membuatnya juga" celetuk Chanyeol asal.

Plettaaak...Pletaak...Plettaak

Pukulan bertubi-tubi dari tangan mungil Baekhyun mendarat begitu indahnya di kepala Chanyeol.

Suho tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat penderitaan sahabatnya yang saat ini masih merasakan pukulan-pukulan dari Baekhyun.

"Ya! chagi hentikan, aku hanya bercanda, mianhae" ucap Chanyeol sambil menghindari pukulan dari Baekhyun.

"bercandamu tidak lucu Park Chanyeol" Baekhyun akhirnya menghentikan pukulannya dan beralih melipat tangnnya di dada.

"mianhae...jangan marah ne!" rayu Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

**16~16**

Suho menghela nafas lega saat mendapati Yixing yang perlahan-lahan membuka matanya. Semua mata pun tertuju pada Yixing bahkan nyonya Kim segera mendekat ke ranjang menantunya itu. Yeoja itu sangat khawatir melihat keadaan Yixing yang terlihat masih sangat lemah. Awalnya ia pun juga tidak menyangka kalau menantunya itu akan melahirkan anak kembar.

Saat sudah sadar sepenuhnya, orang pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah suaminya Suho yang tengah tersenyum padanya sambil membelai rambutnya.

"syukurlah kau sudah sadar"

"op-oppa! Mana anakku?" tanya Yixing.

"tenang, sebentar lagi suster akan membawanya kesini".

Dan Yixing pun mengangguk kaku,"oppa, aku melahirkan dua bayi"

Suho beralih mencium kening Yixing.

"aku tau, dan mereka sangat lucu"

Bukan senyuman yang diberi Yixing tapi raut muka cemas yang terpasang di wajahnya. Suho pun tau apa yang membuat istrinya terlihat cemas dan takut. Tangannya beralih menggenggam tangan istrinya.

"percayalah semua akan baik-baik saja"

Lagi-lagi Yixing hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersenyum lemah.

Tidak lama kemudian dokter Jung masuk ke ruang rawat itu beserta dengan dua suster yang membawa si kembar. Yixing pun di periksa kembali setelah sadar dari pingsannya.

"kyaaa keponakanku!" pekik Baekhyun menghampiri kedua suster tersebut dengan di ikuti nyonya Kim.

"suster boleh kami menggendongnya?" tanya nyonya Kim. Suster itu pun tersenyum.

"ne nyonya silahkan"

Kedua suster itu pun memberikan si kembar kepada nyonya Kim dan Baekhyun. Si jagoan di gendongan nyonya Kim dan si cantik di gendongan Baekhyun.

"lihat yeobo cucu kita tampan sekali" seru nyonya Kim girang pada suaminya.

Tuan Kim pun tersenyum sambil jari telunjuknya menekan-nekan pipi cucunya yang masih agak kemerahan.

"ne, tampan seperti aku waktu kecil" ujar tuan Kim membuat nyonya Kim memutar bola matanya.

"oh iya, kau sudah memberi tau Jongdae dan Minseok kalau Yixing melahirkan?" tanya nyonya Kim pada suaminya.

Sang suami pun mengangguk,"ne katanya lusa mereka baru bisa kesini" jawab tuan Kim tanpa melepas pandangannya dari cucu laki-lakinya.

Sedangkan si cantik sepertinya tidak nyaman berada digendongan Baekhyun karena sedari tadi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun tidak henti-hentinya menciumi pipi bayi tidak berdosa itu.

Baekhyun sedikit mengangkat gendongannya dan mendekatkan hidungnya ke hidung si cantik. Chanyeol mengerutkan keningnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan chagi?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"aku sedang merasakan hembusan nafas surga" jawab Baekhyun sambil memejamkan matanya.

Chanyeol semakin mengerutkan keningnya,"nafas surga?"

"ne, karena bayi yang baru lahir masih dalam keadaan suci tanpa dosa, dan lihatlah oppa wajahnya seperti malaikat, aigoo cantik sekali aku ingin anakku nanti sama cantiknya seperti Luhan" ucap Baekhyun panjang lebar.

"kalau begitu menikahlah denganku nanti" celetuk Chanyeol.

"ne?"

"menikahlah dengan ku kalau ingin anakmu tampan dan cantik, karena keturunanku pasti tidak akan mengecewakan" ujar Chayeol percaya diri.

Baekhyun menahan tawanya dengan rona merah yang tiba-tiba muncul di kedua pipinya.

Setelah memeriksa Yixing dokter Jung dan kedua susternya pun pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat Yixing dan meninggalkan si kembar bersama orang tuanya. Tapi sebelumnya dokter berpesan kepada Yixing untuk memberi ASI pertama untuk anak-anaknya.

Suho membantu Yixing menegakkan tubuhnya agar bisa dengan mudah menyusui anaknya. Lalu nyonya Kim dan Baekhyun menyerahkan si kembar pada Yixing dan Suho.

Yixing terlihat begitu senang memandangi wajah malaikat putrinya. Ia merasa benar-benar menyesal karena sempat tidak menginginkan anak perempuan yang lucu ini. Dan ia berjanji akan menjaga putra dan putri nya dengan sebaik mungkin, terlebih lagi bagi putrinya, tak akan ia biarkan orang lain menyakiti anak-anaknya.

"sekarang kalian ber empat keluar!" usir Suho.

Mata ke empat orang itu pun membulat.

"mwo? Kau mengusir kami?" seru nyonya Kim tidak terima.

"aish eomma, Yixing mau menyusui, setidaknya kalian keluar dulu, nanti kalau sudah selesai kalian boleh masuk kembali"

"shireo aku kan juga yeoja kenapa harus ikut keluar, aku mau tetap disini melihat cucuku"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan nyonya Kim.

"aish ya sudah kalau begitu, appa Chanyeol kalian yang keluar!"

Mata tuan Kim membulat,"kau berani mengusir ayahmu Kim Suho?" dan Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Suho mengacak-acak rambut dengan sebelah tangannya.

"appa jebal keluar dulu ne, nanti kalian bisa masuk kembali, kalian kan namja tidak sepantasnya kalian melihat orang menyusui" paksa Suho dengan nada selembut mungkin.

"kau kan juga namja, kenapa tidak ikut keluar" tuan Kim masih tidak mau menyerah. Dan lagi-lagi Chanyeol mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

Suho menggertakkan giginya,"aku ayahnya appa, jadi tolong kalian keluar dulu ne" paksa Suho lagi dengan menekankan setiap katanya.

Tuan Kim pun mendengus kesal,"ne arraseo jangan lama-lama, Chanyeol kau juga keluar kajja"

Dan akhirnya tuan Kim pun keluar dengan menyeret serta Chanyeol.

"apa kalian sudah punya nama untuk si kembar?" tanya nyonya Kim.

Yixing terlihat berpikir sambil memandangi wajah putrinya yang tengah ia susui.

"aku sudah memberi mereka nama" sahut Suho. Semua pandangan mata pun tertuju pada ayah baru itu. Suho yang mengerti tatapan bertanya dari ibu dan istrinya itu pun kemudian menjawab.

"si jagoan bernama Wu Fan dan si cantik bernama Lu Han, otte?"

Yixing tersentak kaget mendengarnya,"kau membaca note ku?" tanya Yixing curiga.

"ne, waktu itu aku menemukan rangkaian nama yang kau buat dan menurutku nama Wufan dan Luhan terdengar unik, bagaimana... apa kau keberatan?" tanya Suho meminta persetujuan dari istrinya.

Senyuman manis pun terkembang di wajah Yixing, ibu baru itu pun mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju dengan nama yang diberikan pada anaknya.

"ne, eomma juga setuju" seru nyonya Kim.

"aku juga" sambung Baekhyun.

Suho pun tersenyum ceria,"kalau begitu sudah diputuskan"

**16~16**

Sekarang kediaman keluarga Kim tidak sepi lagi. Setiap hari ada tangis bayi yang membuat suasana rumah itu menjadi ramai. Bahkan saat malam hari pun tangis bayi tersebut bisa membangunkan seluruh penghuni rumah itu dari tidurnya. Tak jarang Suho ke sekolah dengan raut wajah berantakan dan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas karena kurang tidur. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi itu memang sudah risiko mempunyai bayi.

Tapi malam ini terlihat hening di kediaman keluarga Kim. Karena ternyata Luhan sudah tertidur dan Wufan sedang disusui ibunya di luar kamar. Yeoja itu memang memilih menyusui di luar kamar karena tidak ingin mengganggu suaminya yang saat ini sedang fokus mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya di kamar mereka. Tapi tidak lama kemudian keheningan itu terpecahkan oleh tangisan bayi.

"HUWAAAAAAA..."

"chagi Luhan menangis!" seru Suho memanggil istrinya.

"tolong gendong Luhan sebentar oppa, aku masih menyusui Wufan!" seru Yixing dari luar kamar.

Suho menghela nafas dan beranjak dari duduknya menuju box bayi yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidurnya. Ia mengangkat putrinya dari box dan sekarang ia tau penyebab putrinya itu menangis.

"si cantik mengompol ternyata, baiklah appa ganti celanamu ne" ucap Suho sambil meletakkan Luhan kembali di box dan segera mengambil celana bersih untuk putrinya. Dengan cekatan ia pun memakaikan celana pada putrinya. Pekerjaan seperti ini sudah biasa ia lakukan, bahkan kadang ia juga memandikan anak-anaknya. Apalagi anaknya kembar, perlu dua kali kerja, jadi mana mungkin ia membiarkan Yixing mengurusnya seorang diri.

Setelah memakaikan celana putrinya, namja itu menggendong Luhan yang saat ini sudah berhenti menangis.

"chagi sepertinya Luhan juga lapar, ia terus memasukkan tangannya ke mulutnya" seru Suho lagi.

"ne, tunggu sebentar"

Tidak lama kemudian Yixing memasuki kamarnya dengan Wufan yang terlihat sudah kenyang.

"kau gendong Wufan dulu, jangan tidurkan ia sebelum sendawa nanti dia bisa muntah" pesan Yixing.

"ne, arraseo, sini jagoan ikut appa"

Dan sekarang Wufan beralih di gendongan ayahnya sedangkan Luhan di gendongan ibunya.

Namja itu mengajak putranya duduk di meja belajar, ia kembali mengerjakan tugasnya dengan Wufan di pangkuannya. Tugas Suho memang sangat banyak, jadi ia tidak mau membuang waktu sedikitpun. Tapi tidak lama kemudian ia mendapati tetesan air di kertas tugasnya. Mata namja itu pun membulat karena ternyata tetesan air itu berasal dari putranya yang sedari tadi memainkan air liurnya. Ia pun sedikit menjauhkan Wufan dari kertas tugasnya, tapi tangan bayi cilik itu malah berusaha meraih kertas tugas ayahnya.

Sraaakk

Suho memandang putus asa ke arah kertas tugasnya yang sekarang terpotong jadi dua karena di sobek oleh anaknya, padahal tugasnya hampir saja selesai.

"hey jagoan, sepertinya kau ingin appa begadang lagi malam ini" ucap Suho lemah.

Sedangkan Wufan terlihat asik memainkan sobekan-sobekan kertas tersebut.

Dan beginilah nasib Suho yang terlihat semakin sibuk setelah mempunyai dua anak sedangkan ia masih sekolah. Tak ada kata istirahat baginya, pagi harus sekolah, siang bekerja dibengkel sampai sore, sedangkan malam ia harus membantu mengurus kedua anaknya sambil mengerjakan tugas jika ada. Yaah, itu memang konsekuensi yang harus kau terima Kim Suho.

**16~16**

_5 Years Later_

Mobil hitam itu terlihat memasuki pintu gerbang Rainbow Kindergarten dan berhenti di taman sekolah TK tersebut. Di sekitarnya sudah banyak orang tua yang mengantar anaknya sekolah. Saat ini memang tahun ajaran baru jadi masih banyak siswa baru yang meminta orang tuanya untuk menemani mereka belajar, apalagi ini pertama kalinya mereka masuk sekolah.

Suho, pengemudi mobil hitam itu pun turun dengan disusul sang istri Yixing. Namja itu membuka pintu jok belakang dan mengangkat satu persatu anaknya untuk turun dari mobil. Ya, hari ini memang pertama kali anaknya masuk sekolah. Terlihat si jagoan Wufan sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolahnya yang baru serta tas ransel bergambar naga yang sangat lucu saat dipakai olehnya. Tapi tunggu... sepertinya cuma Wufan yang memakai seragam, sang kembaran Luhan terlihat cuma memakai mini dress pink tanpa tas ransel di punggung.

Yixing berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Wufan. Yeoja itu mulai merapikan dasi kupu-kupu putranya, sedangkan Suho terlihat menggendong sang putri yang tengah memandang Wufan dengan sudut bibir yang tertarik ke bawah.

"belajar yang rajin dan jangan nakal, oke?" pesan Yixing pada Wufan.

Sang putra mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya imut,"oke eomma" jawab Wufan seraya mengacungkan jempolnya.

Yixing pun terkekeh sambil merapikan rambut anaknya,"anak pintar"

Berbanding terbalik dengan Wufan yang sepertinya sangat senang memulai sekolahnya, Luhan malah terlihat cemberut di gendongan ayahnya.

"hey cantik, kenapa cemberut eum?" tanya Suho setelah menyadari raut wajah putrinya.

"Lulu juga ingin sekolah appa"

Suho terkekeh,"Lulu juga sekolah kok, tapi tidak bersama Wufan, Lulu akan sekolah di rumah bersama eomma dan halmeoni"

Luhan semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya,"tapi Lulu mau sekolah disini juga, temannya banyak"

"hey appa beri tau rahasia" ucap Suho lirih di dekat telinga putrinya,"kalau Lulu belajar di rumah, Lulu bisa bermain sepuasnya, kalau sekolah disini Lulu tidak boleh bermain"

"benalkah?"

"ne, belum lagi nanti ada guru yang galak dan suka marah-marah hiiii apa Lulu tidak takut?"hasut Suho.

Luhan sedikit bergidik ngeri mendengarnya,"Lulu takut appa"

"maka dari itu, bukankah lebih enak sekolah di rumah?"

Luhan masih terlihat berpikir.

"nanti appa belikan mainan baru yang banyak buat Lulu" lanjut Suho.

Raut wajah Luhan berubah cerah seketika mendengar mainan baru,"wooaaah, benalkah?"

Sang ayah pun mengangguk.

"janji?"

"ne, janji" ucap Suho sambil menunjukkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya membentuk 'v' sign.

"Lulu~" teriak yeoja cilik bersurai hitam, berlari ke arah Luhan.

Luhan semakin mengembangkan senyum cerianya melihat gadis cilik itu, ia pun memaksa turun dari gendongan ayah nya dan berlari ke arah gadis itu.

"Zizi!" seru Luhan memanggil gadis cilik itu.

Zizi pun tersenyum manis ke arah Luhan. Tapi saat mengetahui ada Wufan juga di dekat Luhan, tatapan gadis itu berubah sinis.

Begitu juga dengan Wufan yang langsung memutar bola matanya malas melihat gadis yang di panggil Zizi itu.

"Zizi sekolah disini juga?" tanya Luhan.

Zizi mengalihkan pandangannya ke Luhan,"ne, Lulu juga kan?"

"ani, Lulu sekolah dilumah" jawab Luhan riang.

"kenapa?" tanya Zizi dengan raut wajah sedih.

"kalena di lumah Lulu bisa main sepuasnya dan kata appa disini gulu nya suka malah-malah, apa Zizi tidak takut?"

Gadis manis itu pun juga bergidik ngeri mendengarnya,"Ci-Cici takut" (maklum ni anak belum bisa ngomong S atau Z -_-")

"cih, penakut" ejek Wufan.

"Ya! Cici tidak penakut" geram Zizi.

Wufan hanya mengangkat bahu nya cuek dan itu pun semakin membuat Zizi geram.

Sedangkan tidak jauh dari 3 anak kecil itu ada ibu Zizi, nyonya Huang yang terlihat mengobrol dengan Yixing.

"eonnie kenapa tidak bilang kalau Zitao sekolah disini juga, kalau tau Zitao sekolah disini juga kita kan bisa berangkat sama-sama tadi" ujar Yixing.

Nyonya Huang terkekeh,"mian Yixing aku sendiri juga lupa memberitahumu, eum Yixing, kenapa Luhan tidak kau sekolahkan disini juga?" tanya nyonya Huang.

"tidak eonnie, Luhan akan menjalani program homeschooling, aku akan membiasakan Luhan untuk tidak keluar rumah, disamping daya tahan tubuhnya yang lemah aku juga khawatir dengan pergaulannya nanti" papar Yixing.

"tapi itu juga tidak baik untuk perkembangan Luhan, Yixing, bagaimanapun juga dia butuh bersosialisasi dengan lingkungan dan pastinya suatu hari Luhan juga akan merasa kalau perlakuan kalian kepadanya berbeda dengan perlakuan kalian ke Wufan" nasihat nyonya Huang.

"Luhan masih bisa bersosialisasi di lingkungan rumah eonnie, kalau sejak kecil ia sudah dibiasakan seperti itu aku yakin lama-lama dia juga akan terbiasa..." Yixing menghela nafasnya sejenak,"...entahlah eonnie, aku merasa tidak tenang kalau Luhan jauh-jauh dariku"

Dan nyonya Huang pun menyerah untuk tidak berdebat lagi dengan Yixing,"ya sudah kalau memang itu keputsan kalian, semoga itu memang yang terbaik untuk Luhan"

"ne eonnie gomawo" Yixing menyunggingkan senyumnya pada nyonya Huang.

Teeettt teeettt

Bell masuk pun berbunyi dan para siswa berlarian menuju kelas masing-masing namun ada juga yang menangis karena tidak mau ditinggal oleh orang tuanya. Wufan dan Zitao pun berpamitan kepada orang tuanya masing-masing dan berlari menuju ke kelas baru mereka meninggalkan Luhan yang masih saja memandangi kepergian saudara dan sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan sendu.

**16~16**

"hiks..hiks"

"Zitao kenapa?" tanya gadis kecil bermata sipit pada Zitao yang menangis di tempat duduknya.

"hiks buku gambarku hiks diambil Cungjoo..." adu Zitao pada temannya.

"...tadi kata Cungjoo dia tidak membawa buku gambar jadi, dia mengambil punyaku hiks, eottokkae?"

"sudah Zitao jangan menangis lagi ne, nanti kita bilang pada bu guru"

Zitao pun mengangguk sambil menmgahpus air matanya.

Sedangkan tidak jauh dari tempat duduk Zitao, ada Wufan yang tengah memutar bola matanya bosan melihat Zitao menangis, ia sangat tau sahabat saudaranya itu memang sangat cengeng.

"dasar cengeng" ejeknya lirih.

Setelah itu ia pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan keluar kelas. Tidak ada yang melarang ia keluar kelas karena memang sekarang sedang jam istirahat.

Namja cilik itu terus berjalan melewati lorong dan manik matanya melirik ke arah sekitar, sepertinya ada yang ia cari saat ini. Tidak lama kemudian langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok namja yang sedang bergerombol bersama teman-temannya di taman. Matanya terfokus menatap buku gambar yang ada ditangan namja yang lebih pendek bernama Choi Sungjoo teman sekelasnya yang memang sangat nakal.

Wufan berjalan santai ke arah Sungjoo dan secepat kilat merebut buku gambar yang tadinya ada ditangan Sungjoo. Setelah itu Wufan berbalik dan melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke kelas tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Sungjoo pun geram dibuatnya,"hey Kim, berhenti, mau kau bawa kemana buku gambarku"

Bruukk

Sungjoo mendorong Wufan dari belakang sehingga tubuh Wufan tersungkur ke tanah. Melihat seragam Wufan yang kotor, Sungjoo dan kawan-kawan pun menertawakannya. Tentu saja Wufan tidak tinggal diam.

Bruukk

Sekarang giliran Wufan yang mendorong Sungjoo hingga terjatuh ke tanah. Perkelahian antar namja cilik pun tidak ter elakkan dengan posisi mereka yang berguling-guling di tanah sehingga seragam mereka berwarna sama dengan tanah.

Skip Time

"annyeong Zitao, aku pulang dulu ya, sampai ketemu besok" pamit teman Zitao yang bernama Moonseo.

"ne, annyeong" Zitao melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada temannya itu, gadis cilik itu pun berjaran ke arah loker sepatu untuk mengambil sepatunya. Tapi saat melihat loker sepatunya, gadis itu terkejut karena mendapati buku gambarnya berada di atas sepatunya.

"woaaaaa buku gambar Cici kembali yeeyy" pekik Zitao girang. "tapi ciapa yang mengembalikannya? Apa Cungjoo yang mengembalikannya?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Tidak mau capek-capek mencari tau, gadis itu pun mengendikkan bahunya lalu bergegas pulang karena mobil jemputannya sudah datang.

**16~16**

Yixing menyeret Wufan paksa memasuki rumahnya. Terlihat sekali yeoja itu tengah menahan emosi. Nyonya Kim dan Luhan yang saat itu berada di ruang tengah, memandang bingung Yixing yang seperti tengah menyeret tikus got ke dalam rumah.

Sreeekk

Yixing membuka pintu balkon kamarnya dan kembali menyeret Wufan paksa ke balkon.

"berdiri disini, angkat kaki mu satu dan taruh kedua tanganmu ditelinga, jangan berhenti kalau eomma belum menyuruhmu berhenti"

Wufan hanya diam sambil menundukkan kepakanya, namja cilik itu takut melihat raut marah ibunya saat ini. Ia pun akhirnya melakukan apa yang ibunya perintahkan.

Tidak lama kemudian Yixing menutup pintu balkon kamarnya dan meninggalkan Wufan berdiri dengan satu kaki di luar.

"Yixing ada apa?" tanya nyonya Kim khawatir saat Yixing keluar dari kamarnya.

"Wufan berkelahi dengan temannya di sekolah, jadi ia harus di beri hukuman, eomma jangan coba-coba menolongnya, biarkan seperti itu dulu,biar dia jera dan tidak mengulangi kesalahannya lagi" peringat Yixing.

Nyonya Kim hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menatap iba cucu laki-lakinya yang sekarang tengah menjalani hukuman dari ibunya.

Sepeninggal Yixing perlahan Luhan mengendap-endap memasuki kamar orang tuanya dan mebuka pintu balkon. Gadis itu memandang iba ke arah saudaranya yang terlihat sangat tersiksa.

"Wu, kau kenapa?" tanya Luhan.

"kau tidak lihat aku sedang dihukum" jawab Wufan dingin.

"aaarrggh Ya! sakit Lu" pekik Wufan kesakitan saat Luhan menyentuh luka di sikunya.

"mi-mianhae" ucap Luhan dengan raut muka bersalah.

Wufan sedikit melirik ke tangan Luhan yang tengah menggenggam sesuatu,"itu apa?"

Luhan pun mengikuti arah pandang Wufan,"cokelat" jawab Luhan singkat sambil membuaka bungkus cokelat tersebut. Sedangkan Wufan tengah menjilat bibirnya sendiri karena tergiur dengan cokelat itu.

"ini makanlah" Luhan menyodorkan sucuil cokelatnya ke mulut Wufan.

"tapi kalau eomma tau bagaimana?"

"aku jamin eomma tidak akan tau Wu" yakin Luhan. Wufan pun tersenyum dan menyambut suapan cokelatnya. Ia tidak bisa memakan cokelat itu sendiri karena tangannya masih sibuk memegang telinga karena namja cilik itu tidak mau melanggar perintah ibunya agar cepat terbebas dari hukuman.

Tidak terasa cokelat itu pun habis tanpa sisa dimakan mereka berdua.

"kau, cepatlah masuk anginnya semakin kencang, nanti kau bisa demam lagi" perintah Wufan pada saudaranya yang memang gampang sekali sakit.

"shileo, aku mau menemanimu disini"

"Lu, kalau eomma tau kau sakit gara-gara menemaniku di luar, bisa-bisa eomma menghukumku lagi, kau mau aku dihukum lagi?" bujuk Wufan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"maka dari itu cepat masuk, sebelum eomma tau"

"n-ne" dengan berat hati Luhan pun meninggalkan suadaranya itu kembali menjalani hukumannya sendiri di balkon kamar orang tuanya.

Tidak lama setelah kepergian Luhan pintu balkon terbuka kembali. Kali ini menampakkan sosok ibunya yang tengah membawa kotak obat untuk mengobati luka-luka ditubuhnya.

"sini duduk!" perintah Yixing pada Wufan untuk mengikutinya duduk di lantai.

Yeoja itu membawa tubuh putranya itu ke dalam dekapannya. Di usapnya lembut kepala anaknya sambil sesekali menciumnya. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak tega menghukum anaknya seperti tadi. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Wufan memang harus di hukuman agar tidak mengulangi kesalahannya lagi.

"sekarang ceritakan pada eomma kenapa Wufan sampai berkelahi dengan Sungjoo?" tanya Yixing lembut.

Sang putra terlihat semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sang ibu.

"Sungjoo nakal eomma, ia mengambil buku gambar Zitao dan membuat yeoja cengeng itu menangis...eomma kan pernah bilang kalau kita harus saling tolong menolong, maka dari itu aku mengambil kembali buku gambar itu dari Sungjoo karena itu bukan miliknya, tapi ia malah mendorongku duluan ya sudah aku balas saja" cerita Wufan panjang lebar.

Yixing tersenyum mendengar penjelasan anaknya,"Wufan seharusnya memberitahu ibu guru, bukan malah berkelahi, Wufan tau kan berkelahi itu perbuatan tidak baik?"

"ne eomma, mianhae"

"jangan di ulangi lagi ne, eomma hanya tidak mau anak eomma yang tampan ini terluka, karena kau tau eomma sangaaaaat menyayangimu"

"ne eomma, aku janji tidak akan berkelahi lagi, saranghae eomma"

"nado saranghae chagiya" ucap Yixing seraya mengecup pucuk kepala putranya. Tapi setelah itu pandangannya beralih menatap pintu.

"hey Cinderella sampai kapan kau mau mengintip di sana? Kau tidak mau memeluk eomma?"

Sosok yang sedari tadi mengintip di balik pintu pun tampak dan ia segera berhambur kepelukan ibunya.

"dan eomma juga sangaaat menyayangimu cantik"

"Lulu juga sayang eomma"

Yixing mengecup satu persatu kening anaknya. Banginya Wufan dan Luhan adalah harta satu-satunya yang ia miliki yang sangat berharga melebihi apapun di dunia ini.

**16~16**

"appa pulang!"

Yixing menyambut kepulangan suaminya dengan senyuman. Sudah jadi rutinitas setiap hari Suho pulang malam karena setelah kuliah namja itu berkerja sambilan di perusahaan ayahnya. Ia membantu mengaudit laporan keuangan perusahaan tersebut sekaligus mempelajari bagaimana mengelola perushaan dengan benar sebelum jabatan direktur perusahaan itu benar-benar jatuh ke tangannya.

"anak-anak mana?" tanyanya pada sang istri.

"mereka sudah tidur"

Suho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya,"chagi, aku punya kabar bagus hari ini"

"oh ya? apa?"

"Shin ahjussi menjual bengkelnya, dan aku berniat untuk membelinya dengan begitu kita bisa mempunyai usaha sampingan, bagaimana menurutmu? Apa kau setuju?"

"terserah kau saja oppa, apapun keputusanmu aku akan mendukungnya"

Suho tersenyum lebar mendengarnya,"gomawo chagi, kau memang yang terbaik, saranghae"

Namja itu pun mencium lembut bibir istrinya.

"nado saranghae" jawab Yixing setelah Suho melepas ciumannya.

"eum oppa...sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan" ucap Yixing ragu-ragu.

"apa?" tangan namja itu beralih membelai lembut pipi istrinya.

Yixing terlihat menggigit bibir bawahnya,"aku..."

"ne?"

"aku..."

Suho memgerutkan keningnya,"katankan saja chagi!"

"aku hamil"

"MWO?"

**END**

Akhirnya sixteen selesai juga fiuuuuffh #bubaaarr #ganti lapak

Maap banget kalau endingnya mengecewakan, moment and bahasanya ancur, banyak typo dan maap karena saya maksa banget ngembarin si KrisHan huweeee #bow bow bow (ajaib yee, tinggi si babe imut, anaknya setinggi sutet #plaak)

And thanks to all my reviewers, dari chapter 1-7 , makasih juga buat yang nge-fav and nge-foll ff abal ini, oh iya makasih juga buat SiDers, walaupun gak review ya udahlah gak papa, saya juga gak bisa maksa dan intinya saya berterima kasih untuk semuanya yang mau kepo in ni cerita ^_^

Oke balasan review menyusul ya...

**Annyeong...pay payXOXO L.O.V.E #gossip girl**

**Give Me Last Review!**


End file.
